Fluffy White Sheep, Fish Food and 1st Come, 1st
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new story by Carrie Anne
1. Prologue and Part 1

**Fluffy White Sheep, Fish Food an' 1st come, 1st serve**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**Prologue---Return of Jess and life at the house goes through some changes...**

_A sweet voice yelled out from the doorway, "You can kiss better than that, Da!" Golly and Molly stopped osculating within seconds of hearing the voice..._

_Jess with her backpack strapped to her back and her blonde locks swept back in a ponytail stood tall, dressed in outdoor gear with boots on her feet. She was grinning at her father, who looked at her and then Molly awestruck, "Did you set this up?"_

_Golly remembered months ago around Christmas time, Jess's surprise visit and how Molly and Archie had planned it for him. Molly shook her head no, as Golly then traveled over to Jessica for a touching, lively and well needed embrace. Many questions of why she was there then flooded into Golly's poor mind, "What ye doin' 'ere?"_

_"Da, can we chat about it later?" Jess asked smartly as she eyed the 'karaoke' microphone in Duncan's hands and stage as Ewan toted her away towards it. Golly nodded his head, "Sure, lass, we will."_

That same night, Golly studied his weary traveled daughter as she unpacked her belongings from her rucksack on the bed in the spare room of his cottage. Jess had lots of ideas on how to 'personalize' the room for her own. Golly stood in the doorway, waiting for Jess to say something, which was Molly's suggestion on how he should approach Jess and her 'return'.

"Da, it's nice to see you."

"You 'ere for awhile?"

"I was wondering if I could be."

Golly then eyed her up and down, "Ye in trouble?"

Jess kept unpacking tossing her bloomers out, then her night shirt, aside from her toiletries. Jess avoided her father's question. However Golly strolled over and sat himself down on the bed and asked again with stern concern, "Jess, everything all right?"

"Great, Da, well, not really," Jess replied distantly.

"What's a matter then?"

"Murray doesn't like my boyfriend, doesn't like how I haven't been working after I finished school..." Jess stated her accusation with one breath as Golly continued to listen, bowed his head to peek at the floor and then to cast his eyes upwards at Jess. Jess sat herself down.

"Aye, Murray knows..."

"Murray doesn't know much. Mum just sides with him! I wanted to ask you about my staying, you know, over the phone...I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"I'm fine with you being here, as long as yer mother knows."

"Mum knows. My boyfriend doesn't."

Golly could tell there was more to the 'my boyfriend doesn't know where I am' story. He didn't press Jess for answers, just continued to listen to her.

"Anyway, you're certain about me staying like?"

"Aye,"

Jess smiled, and then collected up her things for a bath, "Great, I need to wash up and get ready for bed."

Golly watched Jess travel out of the room without saying another word to her as he started to ponder more about her 'boyfriend'. Golly wondered what kind of guy Jess had gotten herself involved with, his wee young lass dating someone who wasn't kosher for her, according to her mother? Golly then decided instead of making vast judgments and fast conclusions to his own question, he'd let Jess tell him more. Golly prided himself on being quiet, pensive and genuinely humble, and now even more than ever.

Archie and Paul sat in leather back seats in the library, each with a glass, Archie's of scotch and Paul's of water and gazing out into space—or the dulling and dimming fire in the fireplace. Both brothers sat there having a night cap, talking, sharing the day's successes and preparing themselves for a new dawn.

"Where's Lexie at?" Paul pried wondering if there would be more company in the library at this hour.

"Lex went up to bed and I said I'd join her shortly. You know she wants to hire on a nanny."

"Oh? Sounds about right, I mean she's here all the time with three young children and I can see where the tag teaming is needed."

Archie gave a silent nod of his head, tipped his glass to take a sip, and add, "She wants to ask Claire about it."

"Claire?" Paul's brows rose at the idea of Susan's sister taking care of the children.

"Well, you know Claire and it might be a biased coming from Susan since they are sisters."

"Susan would be delighted to have her sister nearby, of course, where would she live?"

"Here." Archie smiled and Paul took a swig from his glass and then replied righteously, "I could picture this very well."

"So this means we, Lex and I, have your support on the issue?"

"Yeah, you do. Look, I'm not here to change how you live your lives, I never entered this family' realm with the thought of a coup."

"I know Paul, but you were really on the..."

"The defense? That was Duncan, Minnie and past problems with missing Lili---I'm not going to disagree that Lexie doesn't need a nanny to help with the twins or Minnie. You, Arch, you two need some personal space."

"Personal space?" Archie cocked his head to scan Paul's face wistfully, wondering what he meant by that.

"I was hoping to talk about Suzy, Nye and I moving out sooner than waiting for the house to be built." Paul spoke up in a roundabout way. Archie threw his head back just a tad, gazed at his brother stoic before commenting, "You want to move?"

"Well, I mean, this is fabulous Archie, but it's really your place and not so much mine. We had this talk before about it...Suz and I moving south, me asking her to marry me, and then we ended up on this home building journey..."

"So you want to move out because you feel you're cramping my style?"

"And Lexie's and the twins," Paul answered with one breath.

"Well,"

"One can assume that our business relationship will work better, if we aren't living together. And since day one, you've given me my dream and made it reality...the question is, do you have another place for me to move too, while my house is being built?"

"Now you're going philosophical on me—I didn't think our business relationship was that bad."

"You got it. And no it's not bad, but could be better, if we weren't all stuffed under this roof like a can of sardines."

"All right, I'll see what property I can drudge up, actually, I know of a spot...it's serene, peaceful, and in the middle of the country. Not far from the school where Nigel goes and not far from the train station that Susan sometimes hops on to for work. You talk to Susan and Nigel about moving and the place is yours until the house is finished?" Archie gestured as he waited for Paul's response. Paul wasn't expecting one so soon, a place to move into with his family...

"Sounds good," as Paul and Archie clink their glasses together toast on it.

"Well, you'll have to do a wee bit of work to the place."

"I think we can manage it."

**Chapter One---A few days later**

_Sunrise  
Sunrise  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
But the clock's held 9:15 for hours_

Sunrise  
Sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone

And I said  
Hooo, hooo, hooo  
To you

Surprise  
Surprise  
Couldn't find it in your eyes  
But I'm sure it's written all over my face

Surprise  
Surprise  
Never something I could hide  
When I see we made it through another day

Then I say  
Hooo, hooo, hooo  
To you

And now the night  
Will throw its cover down, ooo, on me again  
Ooh, and if I'm right  
It's the only way to bring me back

Hooo, hooo, hooo  
To you  
Hooo, yeah, hooo, hooo  
To you

_Sunrise-Norah Jones (2004)_

Lexie wandered to the front door after hearing the estate bell chime toll, as she nodded her head at Postman Craig, "Hello Lexie, here it all is and is Duncan MacKay about?" Postman Craig showed Lexie a Royal Mail letter made out for Duncan on the top of the mail pile.

"Down yonder at Golly's, you'll find 'im there."

"Thanks!" Postman Craig handed Lexie a stack of the estate's mail and then pedaled off towards Golly's cottage in search of Duncan. Lexie heaved the mail down on the telephone stand and then she strolled into the sitting room/turned play room for the twins, as she witnessed a crazy sight, "Archie MacDonald? What are you doin' up there?"

Archie with his tongue slightly hanging out in concentration had his feet planted firmly on a ladder. He adjusted cables over a window, placing a camera and then climbing downward, rubbing his hands together pleased with his 'electronics job' and then wandered over to a huge box of 'intercom pieces'.

Archie shifted the intercom box and spoke into it attached to another box and boomed out, "Morning Lex, I'm making it easier for you to see and hear me and I to see and hear you."

"Well, you're coming in loud and clear an' I see you now perfectly," Lexie cooed with a chuckle as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Just as Archie set an arm across her shoulders and then ran it (and his hand) down her back lovingly.

"I decided with the old cables, cameras and now this new 'First Foto Intercom' will make it easier for when you truly do need me."

Lexie paused for a moment she remembered and how Archie and Justine had ended their relationship rather 'publicly' to the online crowd of her self, Molly, Golly and Hector—aside from Katrina and the school children. The house explosion years ago had destroyed estate computers, and internet connections so when Lili, Lexie's cousin had came to visit them, she actually helped the estate get back online.

Lexie now wondered if Archie reintroducing was such a nifty idea...

"You're speechless, say something."

"I thought we bid adieu to the idea of internet in the house, after you banished it when..."

"Well I did until Lili reintroduced us to it again down at the estate and wildlife center offices, besides this isn't internet. It's a house security system, a baby security system. It's only aired via the house and my work places, not to all of Glenbogle."

"Baby?" Mummy Lexie laughed as color spread to her cheeks, just as the wee one, the almost 20 week fetus, gave her a kick, agreeing with Daddy Archie's new technological 'theory'.

"Look, you were quite upset with me when I started working over time, think of it this way, when you need me, I can see you and you'll be able to see me. When you feel contractions coming, you can hit this button on any of these intercom boxes and when the twins need dinner, you can hit this button..." Archie pressed the button connected to his new beeper...which then went off, playing _'Rock a by, Baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks the cradle with fall and down will come baby cradle and all...'_

Lexie roared with laughter again as she latched her hand onto Archie's 'Baby' beeper, "Why didn't you think of this when we were having the twins, these 'top' spy boxes?"

"We couldn't afford it really, now we can and with three under the age of three. These aren't just any 'Charlie's Angels' intercom boxes, there's 3 main TV screens: in the kitchen, sitting room, and our bedroom, which shows you which room in the house you're looking at—I only set up cameras in these rooms...one in the nursery, one in the sitting/play room, one in the kitchen and one in the library, it goes split screen too and shows the estate offices and the wildlife center office. I haven't rigged up Ghillie's yet, I will."

"Where on earth did you get this idea from?"

"Celine Dion," Archie gave a triumphant nod of his head, standing tall and proud with a daunting smile.

"What?" Lexie chuckled again and blinked, as she never knew for Archie to be a fan of the singer Celine Dion.

"Celine Dion. I won this system, like hers, off of EBAY!"

Lexie shook her head sensibly and grinned, just as Golly entered the room with more boxes and his slanted smile while Lexie laughed again. Archie quipped, "What?"

"You amaze me Archie MacDonald."

"Good, settled, you amaze me too, Lex. I have to get back to work on these wires, right, Golly?"

Golly nodded, "Aye, son."

"Well, then, shall I get you some music for yer ear to perk up too?" Lexie joked as Archie chuckled out, "I s'pose."

Lexie then belted out a tune of her husband's new found 'fave' singer, _"All by myself, Don't wanna be, All by myself, Anymore, All by myself, Don't wanna live..." _as she strolled out of the room, just as Golly and Archie exchanged silly glances and a chuckle or two, before going back to work.

Duncan made way down to Golly's croft during the mid morning hour. They had work to do on the new wolf pen and he also wanted to see Jess and how she was. Duncan hadn't had a chance to really talk to Jess at Ghillie's the other night and this probably was one of the best times to catch up.

Just as Duncan stepped up to the door, he noticed Postman Craig zipping down the trail on his bike with his mail bag hanging off of the left side, "Morning, Duncan."

"Craig," Duncan tipped his head in his direction, before Craig, sat on his mail bike and then opened up his mail sack and pulled out a letter.

"For you go on take it, I was told you weren't up at the house and would be 'ere."

"Thanks," Duncan eyed the letter and Craig with a wide nod of his head.

"Sure thing!" Craig called out, as he turned right around and voyaged back down the trail.

Just as Duncan stood there glancing at the fancy lettering, the 'Royal mail' stamp in the right corner and then...the left corner's return address...just as Jess opened the door, "Duncan?"

"Hello Jess came down to fix the wolf pen, looking for yer Da..."

"And collecting mail I see?" Jess laughed vividly as she stepped back so Duncan could enter Golly's croft.

"Well, Craig was looking fer me."

"Come in, Da's off helping Archie at the house, an' he'll be back soon." Duncan stepped inside of the croft and followed Jess right in.

"What's the letter about?" Jess asked pensively, without giving Duncan a moment to open it up.

"Aye, I don't know."

"You won't know unless you don't open it...Lemme do it! If it's a love letter..." Jess winked before snagging it out of Duncan's hands. Duncan bellowed out, "Jess! This isn't funny! I'll open it, give it back to me!"

Jess dangled the letter in front of Duncan's face as he snatched it back, just as Jess toppled backwards on her father's sofa. Duncan sighed half-hearted, and then parked himself down on the couch too.

"What's a matter?"

"I was hoping this was from..."

"Someone else?"

"Yah, I went away..."

"To New Zealand, I know."

"You know?"

"Of course I know!" Jess chuckled vibrantly again, "Da told me. I'd call and ask if you were still alive and he said you were off globe trotting...I almost wish I had gone with you..."

"How do you mean?"

"I would have loved to see New Zealand and let's face it I'm not doing much with my life right now, am I? No."

"Well, I'm not doing much with my own, am I?"

Jess giggled again, "Duncan, let's open your letter..."

Duncan sighed again as he ripped open one corner and slid his fingers between the opening and the glued down end...eventually opening up the letter. Jess's head peered over his shoulder, before asking, "Is it a love letter, like I suggested?"

Duncan's fingers grasped the paper in the envelope before pulling it out...he unfolded the top of the letter and began to read as his eyes wandered distinctly down the page...Jess became more curious, as she watched his face for his reaction on what the letter was about, and didn't get one right away.

"What is it?"

"Letter from the organ donor organization...apparently, this letter sums up where Lili's heart went too." Duncan's face showed gloom and then doom. Jess knew he was upset, so she received the note from him and began to read:

_Dear Family,_

_It's taken me awhile to compose this letter and I hope it finds you well. There's not many ways to describe on paper how much your love one's organ donation saved me. I don't mean to make that sound quite dodgy, but I'm a young girl who has just been given, about six months or so ago a new chance at life and it's all because of you. _

_One day, I'd like to meet you face to face and show you what I have done with my life. It might not be possible now, but I'd love too later..._

"Duncan? Is this about---?" Jess's eyes arched waiting for him to reply to her before she finished her thought.

"Yes, it's about Lili. When Lili got into the accident that day, she wasn't 'dead' yet. The medics had taken her straight away to Inverness, where she fought her last 'dying' moments. I got there to the hospital with Paul and she was gone...the patrolman at the crash site, told us not to go, but we did anyway."

"Right, I remember this..."

"Anyway, her heart was donated to someone—I mean I had to sign it over if it was possible for it to happen with all of the legalities and such..."

"This is a letter from the recipient..." Jess's eyes landed on the loops of letters, crossing of 't's and the dotting of 'I's. Jess knew this hand writing from anywhere. Duncan glanced at Jess puzzled, "What?"

"Nothing, you should probably check things out up at the house...Da's up there."

"Och, yeah, right," Duncan stood up from the couch and spaced the letter, which was in Jess's hands, "Jess?"

Jess turned her head to look up at him as he made way for the front door... "Thanks, it's good to see ya."

"You too, Duncan!" Jess bolted from the couch with the letter, but it was too late, Duncan had made a mad dash for the land rover and off he went. Jess stood there with the letter still in her hands.

"Back up, back it, ho! Stop right there!" Paul hollered out as the land rover backed up to the cottage out in the middle of the country. Susan hopped out as smiled, walked over to the back just as Paul opened it up. Susan and Paul unloaded boxes just as Archie's SUV pulled up with Duncan in it.

"Duncan?" Susan let out a laugh as she lifted a box and made way towards the old croft with red trim out in the Scottish countryside.

"Aye, stunning wheels? Did you borrow 'em from Archie or steal 'em?" Paul joked as Duncan rolled his eyes, gave a haughty laugh, wiggled his brow, and replied, "Archie's busy with some house stuff he's doing for Lexie...told me to ride on down here and give ya a hand with yer things."

"Very kind of you, take this." Paul firmly planted a huge box in Duncan's arms. Duncan and Paul followed Susan's lead.

"Awfully kind of Archie allowing us to move down here..." Susan nodded, trying to make conversation.

"Aye, well, it used to be rented out to Katrina years ago," Duncan said, as he added, "Then rented out to Mary, the postmaster until she retired last year. It's been vacant for quite some time."

"Ah, smells it...just like Paul's work boots, stinky!" Susan smiled teasingly at Paul, wrinkled and tweaked her nose in 'Pee-U', while opening up a few windows. And after they entered what was once Katrina's purple lounge and set a few boxes down.

"There's nothing wrong with my boots..." Paul started to protest, "Of course, they aren't as stinky as your furniture will be, no doubt."

"Marjorie, I'll have you know, took all of my furniture into her garage..."

"Not the sheep barn?" Paul laughed as Susan's apartment furniture would be arriving on Monday, since she stored it up at her (and Claire's) Aunt Marjorie's farm in Inverness.

"I think it's going to suit you three," Duncan winked and traveled outside to get another box with Susan and Paul tagging right behind him.

"It's not far from the village school, not far from your building site for your house, and also not far from the station or Ghillie's." Duncan rattled on and on...

"Aside from the fact that we'll be out of Archie and Lexie's hair," Paul concluded soundly.

"Paul, don't be that way," Susan soothed, wondering if he was upset about the move or okay with it. Susan usually could read Paul like an open book, lately, she was having trouble...

"I don't. Archie's done quite a lot for me, for us, he still has me running a few things, I just feel good about moving out and giving them some space. Funny the first day I arrived here looking for my father, Archie allowed me to stay one night, of course, when I came back after Army jail, he and Lexie opened their home to me..."

"Well, it's a very nice thing,"

"Besides, Suz, the move is for our privacy as well, and there's one more minor detail that I agreed with Archie and Lexie as well...with what to do to our room..."

"Which is?"

"Claire's becoming the new nanny for Minnie and the twins," Paul nodded his head happily and wandered back towards the cottage while turning to face Susan, who had trailed behind him. Duncan continued to pile up boxes for him to carry at the land rover, and barely tagged behind Paul and Susan.

"Wait a minute, how do you know this? When did this all come about? Why didn't you tell me this before about Claire?"

"Spoil the surprise? We don't know if Claire will accept, Suzy, so relax, and go with it."

Susan tramped behind Paul with a lamp and shade into the cottage. Claire normally told her everything. She never mentioned becoming the nanny of the estate, as she would have told Susan.

"Well, since Compton won the seat on the 'new' counsel, Archie and he came to some sort of agreement which involved in trading school land for some shares in his water bottling plant. Anyhow, Compton also gave him a bit of cash donation to go towards the land which Archie intends to use for Lexie's new nanny. Lexie's been interested in asking Claire to fill in..."

"That's why she desperately needed my car since she's meeting Lexie at the house later on. Paul, Claire's got work, she will soon with her vet degree...I mean..."

"And Lexie needs the help. It makes perfect sense to me that Lexie ask Claire about tending to the twins, until she's able to tend to them and the impeding arrival on her own. Lexie was going to ask Claire anyway, I just backed her up with it---she seemed pleased, same with Archie. What's a matter?"

"Well, its Claire, Paul...I mean..."

Duncan was all smiles, all grins from ear to ear at this news...

"What's with you?" Susan stopped short from finishing her disagreement with Paul and tipped her head to look at a somewhat 'love-struck' Duncan, only he tried not to show it and smiled, then frowned...while adding with a perked up voice and then toppling over the lamp that Susan had stood up and standing it back up again. Susan trained her eyes on Duncan and then glanced back to Paul...

"Och nothing, say, Paul, where will Claire live when she's nanny?"

"Probably the house, I didn't pry much more into Lexie's nanny idea—I hinted at our old room becoming Claire's. Oh come on, Suz, you won't have to drive back and forth to Inverness to get her when she wants to visit. I really went along with it all for you too."

Claire made way into the main hall of the estate and then walked over to the doorway of the library, "Hello? Archie? Lexie? Is anybody here?"

Claire kept walking around the front hall, just as she heard humming and spotted Lexie.

"Hello Claire, come in—this way," Lexie directed Claire into the library.

"I'm a bit early?" Claire replied quietly, as she watched Lexie sit her self down.

"It's okay, no worry, just come in."

"Where's Archie?"

"He's got his hands full at the moment with a new baby security system...long story. Anyway, it's me who's asked you over." Lexie nodded and bowed her head and gazed at Claire intently. Lexie's hand tossed some hair of her eyes as she adjusted her suit coat. The baby was making it impossible for her to dress 'corporate' like.

"All right?"

"I'm supposed to have interviews, conduct 'proper' business for the estate, but...?"

"This is an interview?" Claire said kinda confused.

"Not really, I never had Archie put the ad in the paper, because well, I kinda hoped you'd help out," Lexie said as she put her hands together and finger fidgeted with the folder on the desk before her.

"Help out with what exactly?" Claire studied Lexie's face as she sat in an old velvet high back chair while Lexie sat behind Archie's old oak desk and in a leather seat.

"I suppose it would help if I came out and asked it, aye?"

"Ask me what?" Claire laughed, as her laugh broke up Lexie's nervousness.

"Well, don't suppose you wouldn't help out with the twins and Minnie in this place?"

Claire sighed, which then Lexie's face dropped, wondering if Claire wasn't interested in the position, "I haven't interviewed anyone else for the position because..."

"You wanted me?" Claire eyed Lexie curiously while Lexie's mouth danced into a perky smile.

"Of course, I want you. You're wonderful with them and four kids all under the age of three, is going to be pretty rough on me at times...I need someone who's good with children and you've been visiting Susan for months and helping me out randomly."

"When do I start? What will you---?"

"You can start right away if you like. Archie's got 15,000 pounds for the year set aside for the spot or the lucky nanny that is."

"15,000 pounds?" Claire remarked, some what stunned at the offer, but to her money really wasn't the object. Claire had hoped she could move nearby Susan when Susan and Paul's house was built...

"It's all we've got, aside from free room and board. We'd feed you too Claire."

Claire studied Lexie's face, as she could tell Lexie was antsy, still nervous about asking her to be the nanny...still wondering what Claire would say and finally Claire with a nod of her head replied, "I'd love too."

Lexie blew out a sigh of relief, "For a minute there I was afraid you'd turn me down?"

"No worry. Actually, Lexie, I want to live closer to Susan and Nigel, I've missed them terribly since they lived a spit away from me in Inverness."

"I know that's another reason I asked..." Lexie winked, while she stood up from the desk and Claire rose up on her feet too. "So when will you start?"

"I have to move my stuff out of Aunt Marjorie's farm and all...I mean...well, Monday?"

Lexie's face then displayed a bright smile as she held out her hand to shake Claire's, "Sounds grand!"


	2. Part 2 thru 4

**Chapter Two---Different World**

Claire immediately jaunted down to Golly's cabin from the house in hopes to find her old friend. Jess sat at the kitchen table trying to eat a bowl of soup. When the knock came to the door, Jess set her spoon down, wandered over to the front entry way and opened the door, "Claire?"

"You're so not going to believe this and why didn't you tell me you were coming back up here!" Claire walked in, and Jess laughed as she closed the door.

"First, it was a last minute choice and second...what am I not going to believe?"

"Lexie wants me to move into the house to help her out with the bairns. You know, actual job...I haven't really worked since last summer...I mean worked fer Aunt Marjorie and all, but this is different."

"Way cool," Jess's voice dropped an octave and a clue that she wasn't particularly thrilled about her current situation.

"What's gotten into ya?"

"Nothing much, except for this..." Jess made way over to the coffee table in front of the sofa and plucked up an envelope.

"What's that?" Claire looked at the envelope peculiarly until her eyes focused on the letter that Jess pulled out from it.

"Duncan ran off to the house hours ago and forgot to take this with him. Good thing, except..."

"It's my letter..." Claire's face plummeted to the floor and didn't even glance at Jess.

"Erm, I was gonna ask that bit, but ya beat me to the punch. Sit, please." Jess latched her hand onto Claire's arm to persuade her to sit on the couch with her.

"I wrote that letter, Jess, about my heart and all. Susan must've mailed it out. Duncan got the letter? You're sure?"

Jess nodded her head instantly, and smiled, "He seemed okay with receiving it."

Claire blew out a breath of relief, "Does he know it's me?"

"Um, no, since you didn't sign it, Claire, you have to say something!"

"I can't say anything. Besides why would he get my letter? I don't have his heart?"

_"You have his wife Lili's heart,"_ Jess blurted out right away as she studied Claire up and down and down and up, making sure she understood what she said.

"Nu-huh! Duncan doesn't have a wife..." Claire blinked, as Jess replied out soundly, "He did, Claire. Didn't anyone tell you anything about Lili?"

"Susan doesn't say much, I mean she explained what happened at Minnie's birthday party months ago and how Paul knew Lili, someone Duncan...oh my."

Jess laughed when she witnessed the look of 'Oh my lord, I know all about it and I never gave it much thought' on Claire's face, "Two and two makes four, aye?"

"I'm stupid!" Claire smacked her self, connecting her hand to her forehead and letting out a grunt of disgust.

"No, you're not, but it's important you say something to Duncan," Jess touched Claire's arm, hoping to calm her down.

"What do I say to Duncan, Jess? By the way, I have your wife's heart in my chest? Does that sound _normal_ to you?"

"Uh, Ah..." Jess's nose wrinkled and she paused just long enough for Claire to react.

"Well, NO!"

"You like him...you fancy his socks off _and if he's prone to liking you back, which I'm sure he will and that way. He'll get it_," Jess knew Claire better than she thought and she could tell Claire had something for Duncan...more than she lead on.

"Nu-huh! No, I don't, not that way..._wait Duncan likes me?"_ Claire started to dourly protest and then blinked in bafflement again as Jess continued to study Claire, her body movements and her words weren't adding up—Claire had some kind of a love thing brewing for Duncan. Claire then sighed, "What do I do?"

"I'm not going to say Duncan fancies you back or doesn't. Claire, first, you bring the letter to him and explain. Second you move into the house and enjoy taking care of Lexie's bairns and third...just relax yer knickers."

"Aye, all right, I can do that...no I can't!" Claire said in panic as she stared back at Jess full of woe, "If I move into the house...I'll be around Duncan 24/7! That would be an tremendous nightmare!"

"Claire, you're no diamond in the rough! What happened to all of the self-confidence you have?" Jess then nudged Claire with her elbow trying to get her to chill out.

"It went out the window as soon as I saw you with my letter!" Claire retorted cleverly and then changed the subject to Jess, "Why are you here?"

"I left Sean."

"Professor Cook? You ditched him!" Claire recalled the conversation she had with Jess around Christmas time. Claire wasn't big on Jess 'dating' the 'older' man, but she didn't express her feelings since it was Jess's choice. Now, relief swept over her, "You're not pregnant and in trouble are you?"

"Aye," Jess's heart sank with her reply, "whadddd? NO! I'm not pregnant!"

"Why did you leave him?"

"He's divorced his wife, and I moved in with him...however, things are going way too fast and so I cut out on him. I packed up my stuff and headed up here."

"I'm sorry, what about land management in Thailand?"

"Not going to happen. I have to find a job here since I'm flat broke, maybe Molly will let me work at her shop or maybe there's something here on the estate for me..."

"Have you asked your Da or Archie or Paul about estate work?"

"Not yet. I don't know how to tell him much else about Sean. I mean I've been here for a few days now, I can't keep taking residence on his couch during the day."

"I'd ask him, Jess. It can't hurt to ask."

"I'll ask about work if you tell Duncan about this," Jess handed Claire back her letter. Claire hesitated before answering, "I'll do it Monday."

"Monday? Why wait?"

"Jess, I have to move my stuff into the house and I have things to do on Aunt Marjorie's farm and---?"

"You're stalling. If you don't tell Duncan, I'll tell him."

"Why didn't you before?"

"Because I wanted to be sure it was your handwriting and since you've admitted it is..."

Monday rolled right around as Claire was in amidst of taking up residence in the house as planned. Claire now lived in the guest room for the time being as Lexie had suggested. Claire lugged her suitcase to the top of the stairs, wheeled it down the hallway, before walking past Duncan and Ewan's bedroom. As she was in the middle of unpacking, she heard a few knocks on the wall...at first Claire thought nothing of it. The banging became louder and louder, until she decided to maneuver to the wall and knock on back.

Ewan chuckled to himself as he lay on the bottom bunk looking at a motorcycle magazine and knocked again on the wall—he wanted Claire's attention—he wanted to tell her the 'Ghost of Glenbogle' came to welcome her to the house. There wasn't a reply back and instead he heard, "That's you, making that racket in my room?"

Ewan didn't turn his head to look at Claire, he coolly replied, "Welcome to the servant's quarters and actually the Ghost of Glenbogle likes you."

"Thanks," Claire laughed, "Of course, why am I not surprised that you're next door to me?"

"Well, it was either you live in there or in the attic. An' I'm pretty sure Ms. Lex wouldn't have any of it. I think Duncan had suggested you taking our room, until I said something." Ewan added with a smirk, and then joked, "You don't know how complicated it is to room with Dopey Dwarf up there."

"I can only imagine." Claire kept to her self about confessing to Jess haplessly about being remotely into Duncan. The last thing she needed was Ewan finding out and teasing her over and over about it.

"Well, you need help bringing your loot in?" Ewan beamed, hoping Claire was going to agree to it.

"Aye, sure, ya can carry the heavy loads," Claire joked warmly as she watched Ewan drop his magazine and hop off of the bed.

"Gee, thanks," Ewan rustled as he tagged behind Claire, down the hall, to the back steps and out towards the kitchen door. They made way to Susan's car, full of Claire's belongings as Duncan drove right up in Archie and Lexie's SUV.

"Moving day! Claire! Everyone's moving today!" Duncan beamed as he jumped out of the truck and instantly went over to Claire and snagged up the box out of her hands.

"Thanks Duncan," Claire added impishly.

Ewan cast his eyes in Duncan's direction, and then Claire's, she wasn't as cheery as she normally was, or full of pranks and puns towards Duncan. Claire didn't walk behind Duncan into the house. Instead, she continued to unpack the car as Ewan viewed her intently.

"What're ya gawking at?" Claire gave him an eye roll and then a chuckle when she noted she was being watched.

"Nothing really, just how many heavy boxes are you expecting me to carry in one run?" Ewan noticed that Claire had six boxes at her feet.

"Uh, um, here," Claire handed Ewan a lamp, and then an ironing board.

"Ironing board?"

"Aye, don't tell me you don't de-wrinkle your clothes on special dates?"

"I never gave it much thought really, besides I haven't had a special date in a long time."

Claire laughed out and shook her head at Ewan, "You won't have one if you don't iron! Hmph, Men!"

That night, Claire had most of her stuff put way into her 'new' room—she had some odds and ends she left at her aunt's farm. However, she'd get on them on the weekend. Claire gave out a heavy sigh as she was pretty much moved in. A knock came to her door as Ewan appeared with a walkie-talkie.

"What's this?" Claire retorted when she noticed his hand held and hers.

"Just a wee something to use if you get lost on your way to the loo, I mean, I don't get lost, but if you need something..."

"That's grand, Ewan," Claire looked at the walkie talkie and chuckled again when she noticed the note he had tied to the antenna... 'Welcome aboard, Cloak.'

"You see, I'm Dagger and you're Cloak. I figured we could have aliases too. You know...like you said you played it when you were a Bairn with Susan..."

"Very good, Dagger," Claire chuckled again as she turned on the speaker and pressed the talk button. Ewan did the same...

"Come in Cloak."

"Roger, Dagger!"

"Let's go rob the kitchen of Molly's special almond pound cake!"

"I like that idea, I mean, er...sure Dagger!"

Claire turned off the walk talkie and tossed it onto her bed and hiked after Ewan down the hall and towards the kitchen. Duncan met Ewan and Claire as they entered the kitchen. He was already enjoying Molly's dessert.

"What are you doing?" Claire said as Ewan chimed out, "Curses foiled again!"

"Pull up a spork," Duncan joked as he handed Claire and Ewan two spoon-looking forks. Claire sighed at first and then stole a bit off of Duncan's spork, "Hey!"

"It didn't have yer name on it!" Claire winked ruthlessly as Duncan's face went into a macho grin and his left dimple revealed itself.

"Apparently the cake did..." A voice called into the kitchen and it was Jess, as she walked into the room, grabbed a plate and fork from the dish rack at the sink. Duncan smartly dished out pieces to everyone and Ewan handed him plates. Duncan stared longingly at Claire for a long time, and Ewan started watching Duncan and Claire interact again but kept his comments to himself. Jess, she was just oblivious to anything going on between the pair.

"What's got you in a rut?" Ewan inquired to Jess.

"Everything," Claire spoke up for Jess.

"What ya mean everything?" Duncan eyed Jess wisely, knowing something was up, something he didn't notice when he last went to visit her down at Golly's.

"She's jobless, boyfriend-less and um, becoming a couch potato," Claire remarked as Jess glared at her.

"Jess, you know I can talk to Golly and we can put in a good word with Archie n' Paul about you—I'm sure there's gotta be something on the estate for you to do. Or work in Molly's shop, or work down at Ghillie's or..."

"I talked to Molly today. She said that Lizzie would talk to me tomorrow about working in the shop until she had words with Archie about something for me to do on the estate grounds or Paul's wildlife centre. Where's Minnie?"

"Min's in bed," Duncan grinned lopsidedly as he always had this special secret smile for his daughter, especially when someone would bring her up.

"Oh right..."

"She's almost 18 months, Jess and she eats constantly, even impressed Lexie when she wanted to tempt to go potty on the lavvy. Lex is in the middle of potty training Jayne. Wayne won't do it, but Jayne she's all over it...time just flies..."

"That's right, when do they turn two?" Jess asked quietly.

"3 weeks," Claire and Duncan said at the same time. Claire quieted down and Duncan's cheeks were then the color of his shirt, bright red before Ewan changed the subject, "Any of you joining the Glenbogle Fishing Derby in a week or so?"

"Oh right on, that's coming up soon isn't it?" Jess grinned enthusiastically.

"Aye, winner takes the 1300 pounds prize for the best Brown Trout from River Bogle!" Duncan announced with a big head nod.

"Lotta cash," Claire blew out with a whistle as Ewan, with now ruffled feathers at how much Duncan kept staring at Claire and her back at him---_he suddenly wasn't too keen on them being so friendly_, and added, "Not that much cash, besides, there's all kinds of rules I reckon."

Claire looked at Ewan for the past months they had become pretty bosom buddies, terrific mates and somewhat good friends, but she could tell something was plaguing him. Duncan took over the conversation before she could ask him what was _wrong_...

"I s'pose, I'll join in," Duncan glanced at Claire, "You going to join too?"

Jess laughed hearty, "Her? Fish! Heh. Right! Maybe for her bloomers out of a---?" Claire gave Jess a wicked look and both Ewan and Duncan perked up assuming there was a story to be told.

"I was five, my mother got me a fishing pole, and well, I thought I'd fish out my knickers after I tossed five pairs into my old paddle pool! I mean, I was five! I pretended them to be fish!"

"Ah-huh, an' how many 'fish' did ya catch!" Ewan snickered out with a chuckle or two just as Duncan and Jess laughed and Claire scowled humbly with her answer, "Okay, so I can't fish, but I tie a mean fly tie!"

"Fly tying? Tricky business, not very good at it myself..." Duncan started to say as Claire smiled, "I could show you, it's pretty easy."

"I mean I've tied flies, um, whoops, fly tied, anyway..." Duncan's words got all jumbled up as his eyes connected with Claire's and Ewan grumbled under his breath something unsuitable.

"My mum showed me how and it's just as much fun as fishing!" Claire didn't pick up on Ewan's grumble, but she caught him trying to imitate her, while his fingers went up to his cheeks and he fluttered his eye lashes, "Oooooh, me mum showed me how, honest, she did, I can't fish...boo hoo!"

Claire eyed Ewan up and down and blinked, she about to put him in his place, and then Jess slapped Ewan on the back of the head, "What ya do that for?"

Ewan rubbed his head and choked on a piece of pound cake...and gave Jess the evil eye.

"Because Claire is the worlds worst fisher-woman and I'm supposed to spread that vicious rumor about her!" Jess spoke up triumphantly with a giggle, "I can give Claire credit though, she does fly tie very well," Jess winked at Claire and then she added, "Can you and I have a word? Excuse us, female business!"

Claire and Jess stood up from the table as they left Duncan and Ewan in awe, wondering equally where they were off too.

Jess and Claire stepped out onto the kitchen door stoop. The sky was clear, lots of stars dotting out constellations, and the quarter moon just cascading light over head too and not to far off was the loch and the peepers were starting to make their presence that spring was here. The girls sat there side by side.

"You and Dunc seem to be getting along splendidly. Did you tell him about the letter?" Jess investigated as Claire shied away from answering, "Well, ah, um..."

"Claire, you didn't tell him?"

"I don't quite know how, Jess, I mean why should I spoil everything by bringing up his dead wife?"

"Claire, you gotta say something to him."

"Quit nagging me and I will."

"I'm not nagging."

"Yes ye're like an ole maid!"

"No I'm not."

"Aye."

"Not."

"Aye!"

"All right so may be the whole curiosity thing is killing me...I just wish you'd come out and talk to him about it. That's all."

"Ewan seems kinda cool." Jess replied as she hadn't hung out with him, only just those few short days around Christmas, "You know him well?"

"He is and I do," Claire spoke up matter of factly and then laughed, "He got me a walkie talkie."

"Walkie talkie?"

"A hand held radio."

"Oh," Jess laughed just as Duncan appeared at the door, "Ya gonna come back in?"

"It's nice out here, Dunc."

"Aye that it is, reckons the midges will be near soon," Duncan waited for a reply from Claire, but got one from Jess instead, "I must get back to Da's. Thanks for sharing the pie."

"Not a problem," Duncan grinned as Claire spoke right up again, "You need me to walk with you?"

"Nah, I'm able to handle it on me own, we'll chat tomorrow," Jess waved to Claire and walked off leaving Duncan and Claire alone.

"So, you think it's nice out here?" Duncan parked himself next to Claire and straightened out his kilt.

"Yeah, Dunc?"

"Yea?"

"You were married when you had Minnie right?" Claire glanced up at the sky.

"Um, well, not exactly, Lili didn't really like the idea of marriage. I mean she liked it just fine, but marriage seemed to have trouble with her. Lil and I were married for about three days until her accident," Duncan hardly ever talked about Lili to anyone except sometimes to Minnie or Lexie.

"I don't mean to pry and all, but how'd she die?" Claire began to question Duncan more about Lili and he still didn't seem to mind discussing it more.

"Accident, she took the truck into town, it was slick out, raining an' well, she crashed basically, just before the house drive."

"Did she---?"

"She made it to the hospital and then died as soon as they got her to the emergency room."

"I'm sorry," Claire felt sorry for other things too, not saying a word about her letter to him, or the fact _that she did indeed have Lili's heart._

"Och no, you kiddin', no worry! It was about six months ago, Claire. I'm doin' okay."

"I'm going to retire to bed, I think," Claire stood up and held out a hand to help up Duncan.

"Can I walk you to your room, neighbor?" Duncan offered as Claire walked into the house just before he did, "Sure."

**Chapter Three---Lizzie's nightmarish night...**

A few more days passed, now just the start of the weekend, and still the sun's rays cast down upon the rounded slopes of the mountains in evening hours. The clocks had been turned back, the days were becoming longer and Lizzie sat in her seat on the train. Compton, well, he was sitting on the seat in front of her with his nose to a newspaper and his glasses set just to the middle of his face. Thanks to Jess and her asking for a job at the shop, Molly decided to give Jess the hours and start training her so Lizzie could take this weekend away.

Lizzie kept fidgeting with her hands, as she was nervous, how would this night go? Big fancy, swanky, and conservative dinner at the National Gallery of Art in Edinburgh, to welcome new age 'sculptures' by an Architect named Bronson Lee. Oh okay, Scottish-Japanese art in a traditional Scottish museum...different, but not unheard of since there were more than a few Japanese residents in the City of Edinburgh. Compton had put it easy to Lizzie the museum wants a muliti-cultural 'feel' to it, even it it's only for a one week exhibit. And since Bronson came from the 'Campbell' line and was a great mate of Compton's, he had to go which meant he needed a date, Lizzie.

"I do wish you'd stop twisting you fingers that way, Elizabeth," a voice came out from the newspaper, Compton wasn't even looking at her and he could still tell what she was doing...

"I'm just concerned that's all."

"No need to be, Elizabeth."

"I mean, we're going to the National Gallery. I haven't been there since I was a Bairn wearing a hopscotch frock with piggy tails in my hair. My father and mother brought the family down here for a summer holiday, just a tiny get away--I remember Jamie, Jamie's best friend David, and Archie and how much they irritated each other while playing a game of Gin Rummy. You know playing cards on the way down...Oh how I just love train rides...you know Martha does too..." Lizzie conversationally trailed off as she noted that Compton wasn't paying attention to a word she had just said. And Compton also showed no interest in talking about Jamie, when he too knew him as well, or even Archie, until she brought up, "Oh fiddle-phooey, it's meeting your business partners down there that gives me a fright!"

"There's nothing wrong with meeting them, we've rehearsed this before, and you simply make them feel welcoming around you. The nicer you are to all of them, the more respectful that they will be of you." Compton piped up, and arched his brow, while still reading the newspaper.

"Well, I mean, how did you quire them all?" Lizzie brought up the subject of how well known Compton was in Scotland again. However Compton just swept her question under an imaginary rug with an imaginary broom.

"Elizabeth, you're going to be delightful. There's no need to go over this again. I'm off to the dinning cart. I need a drink," Compton remarked stiffly as he folded up the paper, placed it under his arm and strolled out.

Lizzie sighed, glanced out the train window and replied to herself "I will not screw this up and if I do, well, I can tell---oh no, Liz, just get a hold of yourself, yer first few fortnights away from Martha in a long time and you're going to enjoy it!"

Compton entered the dinning lounge, ordered a drink, as his eyes caught a blonde sitting at a table...he knew who it was and ordered her a drink too. She gazed up at Compton, shifted her eyes away when his glance caught hers and then he strolled over to her dinning booth.

"Amanda, I promised you a---?"

"I'm a wee bit taken back at how _she_'s here, Compton." Amanda replied as her sight then set on his.

"I know, you are, here's your drink..."

"Lemonade, how cute and quite suitable for Elizabeth, when are you going to realize..." Amanda's mouth when into a very imperial grin and below the table...her shoe slipped off her foot straightened out to touch Compton's shin and inched upwards...

"Mandy...let's not do this here," Compton tapped her 'trying to cop a feel' foot away after practically choking on his lemonade too, "I'm," Compton wiped his lips with a napkin, "perfectly capable of keeping the loving out of the public eye you know...I suggest, snuggle bear, you do the same."

"I can't help it, Compton, I need you. My husband's all ready in Edinburgh. He's taking a flight out to Cannes right after the dinner...why can't you just dodge the_ chimp_ and come be with me again?"

"Don't blow it for us, Amanda, just don't, don't blow this cover we've got."

"Oh so now there is an 'us'---?" Amanda's lips went into a pout and then her foot climbed his shin again...Compton immediately stopped her foot from rising again when he spotted Lizzie coming straight towards them, "There's always been an 'us,' lovey. Act natural, _she's_ coming."

Lizzie traveled past other dining booths before she reached Compton's and Amanda's table. Lizzie didn't notice anything out of the ordinary between her boyfriend and the blonde suited up in a cream colored blouse and a pair of nice dress slacks, Amanda looked at Lizzie, slightly stunned at her attire but didn't voice her 'disgusted' comments.

"Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, I'm thirsty too, and who's your friend? Oh my..." Lizzie's eyes met Amanda's... "Amanda McKellen?"

"Amanda MacLeish," Amanda instantly piped up, hinting at her 'well-known married' last name around Glenbogle and it's neighboring towns, "How long has it been, Lizzie? A few decades?"

"Actually, I last saw you at the Glenbogle Art Show, when my mother was competing against you mother for first place," Lizzie recalled everything vividly, as it was Molly's first year to run the Glenbogle Art Show, after begging Hector to host it. Molly and Gayle McKellen spent hours at the local village hall, sitting on steps drawing portraits of 'villagers' on the streets of Glenbogle—both eyeing each other with their canvases visible to just themselves. Gayle bet Molly she couldn't do a quick paint and put it in the show...just as Molly bet her the same.

"Yeah, what a shame that mother didn't win. Of course I'm not surprised," Amanda added slightly snide.

"How do you mean?" Lizzie's eyes leveled with Amanda's and she replied dryly.

"Let's face it, your father running the show, hiring the judges, and---?"

"That show wasn't _rigged_, thank-you, my mother won fair and square."

Compton sat there, as he let out a laugh, "You two are having a row like school children after all of these fine tuned years."

Amanda and Lizzie both avoided looking at each other, as Compton rose from the table, nodded his head at Amanda pleased, "Nice to see you Amanda."

Compton snagged Lizzie's arm abruptly and lead her out of the dinning cart, "That was rude and uncalled for Elizabeth."

"She started it Compton..." Lizzie snatched her arm back and entered the seating cabin, before regaining her composure and sitting herself down.

"Amanda MacLeish's husband will be there tonight, and he's one of the men you have to respect," Compton lowered his voice and sent Lizzie a smug look.

Lizzie gave him a hurtful one.

Compton miraculously caved in, "Elizabeth, sweetheart, you look daring tonight, however, don't be so brash when you meet people..."

"I'm not."

"Elizabeth, you've helped me out a great deal with the...?"

"Election I know."

"Don't be grumpy, a pretty lass with a frown, it doesn't suit you," Compton reached out hand to hers. Lizzie was reluctant to take it at first, until Compton finally faked a grin and got her to comply.

Hours later, the train had arrived in Edinburgh, Compton had successfully called for a taxi and had Lizzie and himself shuttled away towards the National Gallery of Edinburgh. Lizzie couldn't contain her excitement as she viewed out the window. Compton was quiet the whole way there and distant from Lizzie. As the taxi pulled up to the curb and Compton climbed out, he opened the door for Lizzie and helped her out too.

Lizzie glanced up at National Gallery and laughed, "Don't remember it being this tiny back in the day?"

Compton gave Lizzie a half smile, asked, "Are you sure? Well, let's go inside..." as he placed her arm under his and walked them up the cement steps and into the marbled hallway. Lizzie laughed out loud again. She followed Compton towards the 'convention' area as there were many people dressed up, no one like Lizzie. Most men were in business suits or women were in more conservative dresses as Lizzie was still suited in all-flashy pink and her hair--well...it was still swept off her shoulders.

"Compton MacFarlane and guest," Compton announced dignified to a woman standing at a podium handing out table cards.

"Oh guest? Um...well, she's not on the list, but let me check."

"Please?" Compton insisted as the woman scanned down her list while Compton and Lizzie stood there, waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry, however, we do have room at this table as you're to sit at this one," The woman replied as she handed Lizzie a card for table 12 and one to Compton for table 6. Compton gave Lizzie a 'Do you mind if we sit apart?' look, "Ah,"

"It's all right, Compton, we can mingle together and dine apart, no worry," as Lizzie took it all in stride. Compton beamed, before placing a kiss on Lizzie's hand, "You're---?"

"Life saver?" Lizzie added as Compton gave her another odd look and then forced a smile, "Ah, yes."

"The exhibit is that way down to the right and we'll seat everyone for dinner around 6pm," The woman smiled as her hand gestured Lizzie and Compton in the direction of the exhibit.

Lizzie studied the walls of paintings, sculptures, abstract arts, real life portraits down the main corridor as Compton toddled her over to a lot of justifiable 'men'. Lizzie noticed with slight relief that one of them was indeed Graeme.

"Compton," A man about five foot one inch tall, with dark hair and dark Asian complexion grinned and bowed his head to him.

"Bronson," Compton held out his hand and they shook it, "Marvy place...nice lighting, great view of..."

"Portraits," Lizzie spoke out overconfidently, as the men turned to look at her vastly confused, since Bronson dealt with sculptures, and Graeme, who heard her, stifled his laugh, "I'm...pardon me..."

"This is her?" Bronson went to kiss both of Lizzie's hands and welcome her to the show, "Siz--beth?"

"Elizabeth." Lizzie replied, correcting Bronson, Compton watched her carefully. _God forbid, if Lizzie embarrassed Compton...which she just had._

"Eliz--beth, nice to meet you, you look brill," Bronson say Lizzie's name wrong again and Compton retorted quietly, "Bronson's got a bit of a stutter, Elizabeth."

Lizzie stood still, as she registered that Compton wanted her to apologize for correcting Bronson on her name. Lizzie smiled to Bronson, tossed Compton a look of despair and said, "Nice to meet you too, fancy art."

"Ah, well, I try."

Graeme couldn't bear it any longer as he listened to Lizzie and then Compton and Lizzie again—knowing very well, that Lizzie was nervous and Compton just brought out the worse in her. As Graeme challenged Lizzie intellectually about Bronson's artwork...

"Actually, he's always been a creative-minded one, terrible with logistics, humble and truly awful painter, but a fine sculptor...wouldn't you say?"

Bronson laughed as Graeme had a courageous look on his face, wanting Lizzie's true opinion of the artwork and his eyes stayed trained on Lizzie. Lizzie just laughed too, and Bronson stopped chuckling husky as he stared at Lizzie blankly. Lizzie's mind formed, _'Uh-oh, I'm so in for a long night, aren't I?'_

"Compton, you picked her?" Bronson eyed his friend gutsy, "One who laughs at others expense?"

Lizzie then thought of a clever comeback to Bronson talking down about her—as if she weren't there, "Actually, most artists I know are gay, and can take a joke..."

"Oh?" Bronson chuckled, not offended, but Compton was...

"Yes, I have quite a few friends, or well known painters, my mother for starters, Andrew Booth, Stuart Asher, Lena Derevko, too name a few down and I have more in London that I did PR work for," Lizzie spoke up matter of factly, and Graeme continued to stare at her.

"Well, I'll be sure to not look you up when I need PR work done, excuse me..." said Bronson curtly as he walked away towards a podium, and Compton started to lecture her.

"Elizabeth, what was that about?"

"Compton, you're over reacting, Graeme gave his..." Lizzie started to explain her self and Graeme cut in, "Look, no harm, no foul, I just brought it to Bronson's attention. The place is dauntingly swanky, Comp, too good looking for this new wave crap."

"Aye, no need giving true opinions to Bron, he's our friend, you know," Compton rolled his eyes, "I'm utterly appalled at you, Elizabeth, you could have been a bit more friendly instead of tactless with your reply to him."

Lizzie was wide eyed at Compton's snapping at her...Graeme added thinking it was his cue to scatter before Lizzie snipped back at Compton, "I'm off to the races actually excuse me, Lizzie, to the lavatory."

Lizzie sighed, as Compton picked it up. They turned to listen to Bronson welcome everyone to the exhibit. Lizzie decided her high-heels were starting to bother her feet. As she placed her hand on a pedestal where one of Bronson's sculptures stood as she listened to Bronson...she felt a rock in the toe of her shoe...as she tried to balance on one foot, her weight went to the pedestal just as she continued to fiddled with the buckle of her shoe, pushing on the pedestal, it teetered, tottered, and then it toppled over as Lizzie and the sculpture crashed to the floor.

Bronson who was mid-sentence, "And I welcome you all one again to my very special exhibit..." became full of bafflement, and while his face turned a rainbow of colors, when his favorite piece of art, the art that got him the exhibit gig at the National Gallery, was now scattered all over on the floor. Lizzie stood herself up instantly, with the aggravating pebble in her hand, and her shoe in the other, as every one gawked at her before smiling, backing up, winking and saying, "Pardon me..."

Lizzie fled the exhibit room with one high heel on and one high heel off. Lizzie didn't know what to do, so she walked as far away as she could, before sitting herself down on a foot bench. Her purse was still over her shoulder, so she set it by her side as she fixed her heel.

Lizzie decided to visit other parts of the museum. She refused to go back into the main exhibit room so she clickity clacked down the hall, and went off to the left into a room called, "The Many Faces of Scots: The Clans." Lizzie remembered the room vaguely, as she scanned each portrait up and down, all faces that were of Victorian era. Lizzie noted the swords, clan emblems between each portrait, and she smiled when she set foot at the MacDonald clan.

Lizzie didn't remember all of the names, since there were so many faces but one in particular, caught her eye, "Lady Kathryn."

"She's exquisite, isn't she?"

Lizzie jumped startled, when she heard a voice from behind her. It was Graeme, "Yes, she is, she's a relative of mine."

"I often wandered how many of these faces are your relations...you all right?"

"Uh, yea, I s'pose, after knocking Bronson's sculpture over...funny I assumed Japanese art would be more paper swans and boats...I guess I was really quite wrong."

"I don't think he'll miss it, I know I won't—I thought the same thing, origami." chuckled Graeme, Lizzie's face lit right up as he handed Lizzie her purse, "You left this..."

"Oh, oh my, I had no idea..." Lizzie accepted her handbag and laughed back, "Tell me something, if you don't like art, why are you at a museum?"

"Well, art, it does, wonders actually, for everyone but me. Anyway about the bag, I thought it might be yours...I saw you carrying it in and out."

"Right, how long were you watching me?" Lizzie smiled at Graeme and he grinned back sheepishly.

"I just noticed you sitting on the bench dealing with your shoe and then you getting up and going—so I snagged your handbag and followed you in here," Graeme spoke well mannered, as he kept softly glancing at Lizzie, "You do look stunning, Lizzie."

"Considering I'm over dressed for the occasion?" Lizzie put herself down and her pink threads.

"Actually, I don't believe you are..."

"Not for Cyndi Lauper maybe...I just need the wild, red, orange and yellow hair..."

"Maybe the wrist gloves?" Graeme joked back...

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after—_

"Or the tee shirt with a knot on the side, a crinoline skirt and some heavy socks and combat boots!" Lizzie took her dress and tried to knot the side of it.

Graeme smiled again, "Or the jelly bracelets..."

"Actually, I never had those...I was too old for them...we weren't really allowed to wear what we wanted at school," Lizzie smiled, "I know for a fact, Lady Kathryn didn't."

__

sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds

if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time

"Right, how old was she in that picture?" Graeme stood beside Lizzie while they viewed the real painting.

"27, she died in childbirth."

"How terribly sad,"

"Well back then they didn't have the standard equipment to save women—heck even now they don't especially since so many have babies at home. I had Martha at home, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to never meet Martha and have this kind of death."

"That is, I reckon, quite true."

"Do you have children?"

"No, I don't, but Martha's very lucky to have a mother like you," Graeme winked and Lizzie's cheeks went red, and she didn't respond back—because she didn't know how. Graeme continued to stare at the painting when Lizzie would casually look over his way and then dart her eyes back to the portrait and then Graeme would sideways gaze over to her. They spent moments in silence, until, "Elizabeth, there you are!"

Compton, quite taken back at finding her in another part of the museum, but also quite relieved when he noticed Graeme was with her.

"Hi."

"What are you two doing? Dinner's going to start soon," Compton tilted his head, and scoffed at the painting of Lizzie's great–great aunt, "What an absurdly morbid woman you two choose to glare at...I wonder why museums keep these ancient things, she's about as appalling as your behavior Elizabeth."

Lizzie sighed again, discontent, and then turned to face Graeme, "I'll see you?"

"Decidedly so," Graeme nodded his head. He had planned on keeping at close eye on Lizzie since he was officially annoyed at Compton and his out of order remarks about Lady Kathryn as she resembled Lizzie, only with dark hair.

_  
after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--_

if you're lost...

you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds--

if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time

Lizzie managed to stay behind Compton on her way out of the clan room. They wandered into the convention room and Lizzie was relieved not to spot Bronson Lee. However, Compton was relieved to not sit by Lizzie.

"I'm very sorry about the..." Lizzie began to apologize about the sculpture to Compton as they strolled towards their tables.

"It's all right, darling, Bronson will get over it, just please, no more accidents," Compton sighed out and Lizzie nodded her head. Compton's face softened as he gave her shoulders a rub, winked at her and replied, "I'm only a pebble throw away from you. Let me know if you need anything, Elizabeth." A petite blonde out of the corner of Lizzie's eye, dressed in flowery in-style frock with a hat on her head, and waved at Compton. He nodded and gestured back to her-at first Lizzie didn't think much of it, until she recognized the face. Lizzie who now had her table card, and moaned, as she wasn't sure she could handle Amanda sitting beside Compton at table 6. "And Elizabeth the main course is venison-you might want to eat well—you decide not to eat it, you might as well keep it on the light side and away from the dessert nibbles...since you're..."

"Don't say it, Compton," Lizzie scowled, envisioning clobbering him since he had one minute become Jekyll and then Mr. Hyde, "I don't eat meat, and I've told you this. I'm a grand lass and I can take care of myself." Lizzie said low and then made way towards table 12 and sure enough, with some relief, Graeme was at the same table as her, "Graeme?"

"Hi, I guess you were right we'd see each other again," Graeme peered up at her in relief since they were the only two bodies sitting at table 12, "I started wondering who would be sitting in your chair."

"Oh and you're happy it's me?"

"I'm delighted it's you."

**Chapter 4---Wake up call**

Lizzie and Graeme ate their meals together. They listened to the banter from the other tables as Graeme noted that she hadn't touched a bite of her dinner. Lizzie continued to study Compton's table. Amanda was beside him and her husband was beside her or at least Lizzie assumed he was Amanda's husband, because she kept touching his shoulder and making it well known that he was her 'territory'.

"Who's that man sitting next to Amanda?" Lizzie questioned as she nudged Graeme's shoulder.

"Harold MacLeish why?"

"Just wondering, she was traveling down on the train with Compton and I...well, not with us, but I found her in sitting at a table in the dinning cart with him," Lizzie continued to glare in table 6's direction. Graeme peered over to Lizzie as he could tell she wasn't pleased to be sitting here.

"Amanda and Harold have an odd relationship, he spends most of his time in the South of France working on his vineyards and running his yachts," Graeme began to explain as Lizzie turned her head and listened to him. "Look, Liz, there's no need to worry about her. I'm just sorry that Compton's been treating you this way."

"Treating me in what way exactly?" Lizzie waited for his reply and her eyes set on his. Graeme took a bite of his meal, sipped down some water and then added,

"I didn't mean anything bad about it."

"Bad about what? Graeme, everything's fine..." Graeme cocked his head at her when she illustrated 'everything's not fine' in her tone.

"Are you sure? I remember the last few times you assumed I was baby-sitting you. And well, you don't look like you're having a very good time. You didn't touch your dinner—just your carrots and peas in the creamy butter sauce."

"I don't eat meat. I only eat fish and eggs," Graeme laughed as Lizzie's eyes narrowed in on him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, Lizzie, it just explains a lot to me since the lunch we were at for Compton's 'election' and how you didn't eat the chicken salad sandwiches, but just fruit, which was a garnish on your plate. I have a lot of utmost respect for vegans," Graeme smiled at her and Lizzie blinked, "Wait, you don't care if I don't eat this or not?"

"Of course not, I think it's kinda 'cool'." Graeme's brows rose and fell and his smile with a right cheek dimple formed on his face.

"Oh," Lizzie's voice dropped, Compton wasn't this understanding of her diet, like Graeme had been in all of two minutes of finding out. Lizzie studied Amanda, did Amanda eat meat? Was she more of Compton's equal? _Absurd question—she's married_, Lizzie's mind shouts out.

"Don't worry about Amanda, her brother and I go way back."

"Her father and brother bet off Ghillie's..."

"To Paul, I know." Graeme beamed again and then said, "Do you want my vegetables?"

"Actually, I need a loo, no, thank-you for asking, Graeme," Lizzie jolted up from the table, didn't smile at him, and just took off for the restroom.

Lizzie got to the restroom, wandered over to a stall and locked herself in. Lizzie was about to sit her self down, but her dress was quite a struggle, and she kept trying to pull it upwards. Lizzie was then distracted when she heard other ladies coming into the lavatory, and one had a voice she had heard before but couldn't seem to place her finger on it.

"I don't get why on earth she's here really. Compton's decision, personally, he could do better." One lady said as Lizzie decided to gently bring her feet from up off of the floor so no one would know she was there...eavesdropping in.

"I thought he was going to marry her?" Second lady asked, as the third replied, "Compton MacFarlane, would never marry a such an obscene, no class, completely sloppy woman—especially once who has no tact when talking to his business partners and guests. No matter what type of lineage she came from, I mean MacDonald's aren't that spectacular? The woman's a klutz and a ditzy airhead and besides that woman's got baggage, a married man's daughter, Compton said even if he did marry that bimbo he'd ship the young girl off to boarding school since her mother wouldn't even be able to fathom teaching her proper manners. Tonight just goes to prove he's so right about it."

Lizzie's cheeks grew warm as she continued to listen...

"You saw what she did to the exhibit? I mean Elizabeth wandered off on Compton tonight, what woman in her right mind would leave her man like that?" Lizzie knew the third woman...she knew her..._who was she?_

"Oh gd," Lizzie gasped...and then placed her hand over her mouth when she realized who it was for sure. Lizzie continued to stand and crouch on the seat with both of her feet, while waiting for more.

"Oh Amanda, you're so divinely pleasant to be around," as the other two women began to laugh as Amanda started to imitate Lizzie, puckering up her lips and going cross eyed, in a high pitched tone of voice, "Pardon me? I do PR work for many artists—sure ya do babe, for who? The circus clowns? Oh did I tell you how---?" Amanda burst out in laughter as Lizzie...tried to hold in her tears.

Lizzie couldn't believe it! _Snobs, they are all conceited, vicious, arrogant twits! as _her mind lasped out too_...Did Compton see it this way?_ Lizzie wasn't fit to be with him so he kept telling her how to be 'fit and proper'? The three ladies vacated the bathroom, Lizzie who knelt with her feet on the toilet, tried to budge. As she shifted her body weight quickly and swiftly, her foot slipped into the 'colored blue' water of the toilet bowl. The action made her pink purse fly up into the air, and then she heard a 'rippppppppppp!' as her high heel caught a corner of the hem of her dress...Lizzie fell in a disastrous heap beside her purse, which its contents were all over the floor. Teary eyed, frustrated, upset, angered, as she looked at her favorite party dress, now ruined, and could feel her foot in her soggy and broken high heeled shoe as Lizzie stood up, retrieved the heel from the toilet bowl, and the water works from within her turned on...Lizzie again slid to the floor...

"I don't believe this...what did I do to deserve this cruelty?" Lizzie mumbled to herself, wallowing in self pity, and then wiping her face with the skirt of her dress. Lizzie then cleverly, promptly and suddenly stood her self up. She hiked out of the stall and her face met the bathroom mirror. Lizzie never wore make-up, only on special occasions, and her cheeks were now stained with black mascara. Lizzie then stormed out of the bathroom, "No, tact, no class, klutzy ditz! I'll give her a piece of my bad lineage mind!" Lizzie snapped at her self and continued to click clack, limp, click clack, and limp down the marbled hall...into the dinning area, as she made way for table 6.

Lizzie's eyes zeroed in on Amanda with her husband, chatting with Compton, actually more likely flirting but Lizzie didn't want to know anything else...instead, she noted the passing by waiter. Lizzie snagged his pitcher of water off of his tray, and then stammered up to Amanda, who said, "Lizzie? What on earth, dear, did you do to your self? URGH! Ah!"

"Elizabeth!" Compton hollered right out, "Nooooo!" as Lizzie poured the water pitcher right over Amanda MacLeish's head, with all intentions to show her exactly how she felt. Everyone in the whole convention room stared, gawked, and gasped at Lizzie. She was complete mess, Graeme even noticed Lizzie as he could tell she was angry like a volcano, about to erupt, "How DARE you!"

"Elizabeth, let's talk about this..." Compton stood up from the table.

"Nothing to talk about! I have never been so humiliated by a lot of bumbling, cankerous, vain, and inconsiderate donkeys! " Lizzie bolted off, clickity clack limping out of the dinning room with her handbag just hanging slightly off her shoulder. Lizzie's dress was still ripped, her face had visible mascara tracks running down her reddened cheeks as she yanked her high heels off, tossed them and ran out of the National Gallery.

Graeme went after her, as she saw her shoes, and plucked them up from the marbled floor, like Prince Charming did for Cinderella the night of the ball. "Lizzie! Wait! Wait a minute!"

Lizzie kept sprinting as she had enough, her face didn't feel like it was hers and her eyes were so blurry from the tears. Graeme stayed behind her, as his running and his breath were in tune finally after chasing her down the street. Lizzie stopped running and continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Lizzie! Stop!"

"What do you want with me?" Lizzie replied sadly, but she didn't let Graeme answer and concluded, "Amanda called me...I can't even word all of it...I can't make a list of all of the horrible things that those women said about me—they even brought Martha into it." Lizzie continued to wipe away the tears, and regained her composure, until her anger crept in again. Graeme promptly took off his suit coat and wrapped it around Lizzie as he then replied, slipping his dress shoes off his feet before her, "Here take my shoes too."

"Your coat? Your shoes?" Lizzie sniffled, as she stepped into each shoe and glanced down at Graeme's feet in dress socks, "You can't walk back like that."

"Don't worry about me."

"I can't go back there. I don't even want to see Compton ever again. I just want to go home." Lizzie instantly spoke up, nervous.

"I know that's where I'm going to take you," Graeme stated firmly, "This way, we'll walk two blocks back to where my car is parked, come along now."

Later that evening, the rain started to softly sprinkle down on the car windshield as it made way out of the city. Graeme and Lizzie drove right along, as Lizzie continued to stare out of the window unsure of what to say. Graeme had lots of things to say, and he began, "I don't like those people much, Lizzie. Personally, if you hadn't dumped water over Amanda's head, I would have done it.""

"I gathered that much after your comment about Bronson's artwork."

Graeme snickered, and then tried to sound cheerful, "It's not artwork. Whatever it was, it wasn't artwork. I only went because I know Bronson and Compton and well, _you_."

"Tell me some thing--is there something wrong with me?" Lizzie's eyes scanned Graeme's face while he concentrated on the road. Lizzie sat herself up more in the passenger's seat.

"Nothing's wrong with you. Don't listen to a word of that white wash that came from Amanda's mouth, Lizzie. Whatever she said about you---don't listen to it."

"I wish I could stop thinking about it—she put down my lineage, called me a ditzy klutz and even brought Martha in to it."

"Martha?"

"My daughter," Lizzie gazed at Graeme, thinking he had forgot...

"Oh right, yes."

"Apparently, I wouldn't be suitable for teaching her manners so Compton would want to ship her off to boarding school. I went to boarding school and I was insolubly miserable, I came home ever chance I could get. I will never allow Martha to go to boarding school, I'm her mother. She stays with me, she goes to public school where she'll make best friends and can stay friends with them. My best friend went to public school and I remained friends with her. I even begged and pleaded with my father about staying at home and going to public school...do you know what he's say

_"No daughter of mine will be taught in a public school---the education is a disgrace, private schools are the way to go! They have the over the top teachers and make the most prized winning students. You're going to private school and no buts about it, lassie!_" Lizzie's voice went baritone as she impersonated Hector so long ago.

"Why would Compton make that sort of decision, putting Martha in boarding school, if you don't agree with it?"

"You tell me, did Compton mention wanting to marry me?" Lizzie's face dropped and she dabbed her eyes with tissue. Graeme carefully reached over and flipped the visor down so she could look into a mirror—and study her weary self. Graeme remembered dancing with Lizzie at Ghillie's just weekends ago and how she said _she wouldn't marry someone who didn't know and accept her or her daughter for who they are. _

"Here."

"Thanks."

"No, Compton told me nothing about wanting to marry you," Graeme replied evenly, "He would have said something to me..." _I would have told him to go p up a rope, because I've had my eye on you Lizzie ever since Hogmanay night...damn, don't say that to her! _Graeme's mind went into circles thinking about the right 'approach' with Lizzie, _I only hang out with Compton all of these weeks because I genuinely care for you...comin' off too strong, she's rebounding dummy!_

"Well good, because I never want to see him ever again. Amanda, I started to wonder if something was on going with them."

"Not to my utmost knowledge," Graeme added as he tipped his head to take a look at Lizzie while she cleaned up her face. And nodded to the unopened water bottle in the coffee cup holder, "You can use that water, to clean up---if you like it might be a bit tepid..."

"Thank-you," Lizzie opened the bottle of water and tried to clean the black trail marks off of her face, "I never wear make-up and now look at me, I resemble a back up singer for KISS!"

Graeme eased his lips into a smile and chuckled with Lizzie, even though he was upset with Compton too for how he treated Lizzie. For the past five months, he had witness Lizzie and Compton's relationship 'blossom' or 'grow' and now it was safe for him to conclude, he didn't care for it. Not one bit. "About baby sitting you Lizzie, I certainly hope you're..."

"No, I don't think that way."

"You used too, I mean, the election luncheon, the celebration at Ghillie's..." Celebration at Ghillie's where Graeme danced with her and Compton unruly cut in.

Just then, Lizzie's handbag began to sing, just as Graeme tried to hint around liking her, just a wee bit...Lizzie opened her bag and pulled out her cell phone as the numbered dial lit up the cabin of the car. Lizzie peered down at the phone before placing it to her ear. Lizzie noted the number and knew the voice from anywhere, "Hello Justine?"

"Hi Lizzie...I was wondering how you were so I thought I'd give ya a ring." Lizzie forced herself to laugh with her reply, "I'm just fine, Justine. I meant to call you back but I've been busy at mother's shop. How are you?"

"You don't sound peachy keen to me," Justine tuned into Lizzie's distraught tone as the reception cut in and out...Lizzie could hear it because one minute Justine was clear as night and the next fuzzy.

"Hang on," Lizzie put her hand over the voice part of the phone, "Is it too much trouble to...?"

"Oh no," Graeme pulled them off the motorway, down an exit ramp and then over to the side of the road where Lizzie got better cell phone reception. The sprinkles stopped and Lizzie unbuckled her seat belt and climbed outside of the car.

"Hi, back."

"You all right?"

"I'm horrible actually," Lizzie admitted solemnly to Justine.

"Horrible? How do you mean?" Justine ran around her flat with her cordless phone tipped to her ear. Justine shuffled magazines off a coffee table and set down a tea cup that Lenny handed her, before she perched herself on her couch, "Talk to me Lizzie...breathe, let me know what's happening?"

"I just had the worse nightmarish night of my life..." Lizzie whimpered while tears returned again. Lizzie leaned herself up against the car.

"Is it Martha?" Justine asked with a red flag warning, hoping Martha was well too.

"No, no, she's fine. What's wrong with me, Justine? Why do men always use me as a doormat? Is it in my genetic make-up? Do I have 'use me, since I don't care' stamped on my forehead? Why is it I find someone, they stick around for two-three-six months tops and then bail out on me?" Lizzie sniffled once more as Justine could tell her dear old mate was in distress and crying.

"No, no, no, you're wonderfully witty, caring and grand with Martha—you have the knack for being a mother. I'm terribly relieved Martha's all right, Lizzie, but you---what, lovey, is wrong?" Lizzie's sobs came harder when Justine commented on Lizzie's strongest trait, being someone's mother.

"What happened, Lizzie?"

"Where do I begin?" Lizzie wiped a fallen tear with her hand.

"At the beginning, Liz, at the very beginning..."


	3. Parts 5 and 6

**Chapter Five---Past Events and New affairs of the heart**

Graeme's car made way up the dusty lane in the middle of the night. As the car came to a halt at the stone castle's front landing, Lizzie smiled and reached out for the door latch, "Thank-you for babysitting me."

Graeme let out a chuckle, "Well, good night, Lizzie."

Lizzie opened the car door about to climb out when she turned her head, "I mean it, thank-you, you just did one of the best things anyone's ever done for me, night."

Lizzie zipped out of the car shut the door, waved to Graeme as she shuffled towards the house and Graeme sat in his car and waved back. Graeme spoke up to himself, "Why didn't I tell her? 'Cause she's probably going to be rebounding for a few short filled months, you silly foolish chap."

"Lizzie? You're back early?" Paul met Lizzie in the hall after strolling out of the library with a newspaper.

"You're up late Paul."

"Right," Paul scanned Lizzie up and down, her outfit, her messed up hair, and bodily condition said it all. And as Paul was about question what happened, Lizzie just broke down once again.

"Excuse me..." Lizzie wiped her tear stained face with her hand and Paul just gave her a nice warm smile.

"Hang on, what's wrong?" Paul tipped his head as he led Lizzie into the library for a quiet chat. Lizzie then parked herself on the sofa glumly.

"Graeme gave me a ride back from Edinburgh, my favorite party dress is in shambles, and not to think my relationship with Compton is too." Lizzie frowned as she scoot herself down further on the leather sofa.

Paul sighed and sat down beside her leaned back and added, "It was pretty bad huh?"

"It was dreadful! Don't tell Archie, apparently, Compton started telling people he wanted to marry me. If he did marry me, he'd shuttle Martha off to boarding school," Lizzie whimpered and whispered as Paul sighed, wrapped an arm around her with a few soothing words, "It'll be okay." And then another voice crept into the room, Archie replied with two drink glasses in his hands—offering her one and one to Paul before getting himself another glass, "Actually I know Lizzie. What he do to you?"

Lizzie took one of them and sipped from it.

"Archie, maybe I better leave you two..." Paul began.

"Don't be silly Paul. I might as well explain it to the both of you. I thought you moved out anyway?" Lizzie eyed him carefully with a smile.

"Right, we're still moving things from here and Susan's aunt's farm. Suz and Nye are down at the croft—where I will be soon. Anyway I came up for a nightcap with Archie and now you---I should be off," Paul grinned and gave a laugh too.

"Archie tonight was absolutely terrible. I will never ever again put myself in a position to be used...I went to the art show..." Lizzie gave Archie and Paul the run down of her night and minutes later... "Justine phoned me and I had Graeme pull his car over to the side of the road so I could chat with her and...?"

"Justine?" Archie gave Lizzie this surprise once over while he shook his head.

"What?" Lizzie glanced at him quizzically.

"What's with you becoming friends with my ex-girlfriends?" Archie inquired, while drinking his drink and sitting on the lounge seat across from Lizzie and Paul.

"Okay now, Katrina's my best friend, she's always been and I suggested to you to go after her years ago. Justine...well, she's become a friend through the years, so to speak. Don't look at me this way, Arch."

"What way? Cross eyed? You could have told me you were still in touch with my ex-practical wife at one point!" Archie disapprovingly scowled at his sister.

"Next time I'll ask for your permission when I want to be friends with someone. For now, you lose out! Justine's still a good person Archie. I don't think you know how much she's helped me out down in London." Lizzie smugly replied back and Paul laughed, "Sounds like this is my cue to head home."

Paul grabbed his fleece pull over and tugged it up and over his head. Before saying, "I'll see you both in the morning..."

"No, you don't have to go, Paul." Lizzie insisted but Archie added too, "You really don't have too."

"Actually, if I don't get back Susan will report me as missing...and Nye, he well, should be fast asleep by now. I'll ask who Justine is later, preferably after you two have discussed and debated everything imaginable about her," Paul grinned once more as he snagged his gray cap off of the leather sofa seat. Paul set the cap on his head before strolling out of the house and into the dead of the night.

"Look, Justine's my friend Archie. I didn't have many in London after I became a Mum, stopped doing PR work and giving people massages."

Archie gave Lizzie and empathetic and also guilty look... "What?" Lizzie inquired as she noticed the sad gaze—her brother kept something from her..._she knew it._

"I'm really sorry about how awful of a night you have had."

"Me too, that's not what's a matter with you is it?"

"Lizzie, Compton wanted to marry you because I insisted he think about doing it weeks ago."

"What!" Lizzie sat there stunned, "You? Why you?"

"It's not easy to explain."

"I'm all ears...after the night I have had, you better start talking, Archie MacDonald!" Lizzie remarked agitated.

"When Compton was running for the new Highland/Glens counsel, I kinda told him it would be nice if my sister found someone to settle down with. That if he wanted to marry you, he'd have my blessing aside from father's..."

"How can you speak for our dead father?" Lizzie snapped right out, "How can you make this preposterous judgment ---this prearranged marriage concept with out speaking word of it with me!"

"Lizzie, father wanted you..."

"Oh heavens I know what this is about," Lizzie's gaze went straight to the floor.

"Compton wanted land near the school and I wanted more shares in his water bottling plant and he decided that if we were to trade land for shares that I would have to worry about you. He'd take care of you..."

"Oh Archie, why didn't you just come out a say something--?"

"To you---?"

"Yes, me you could have just said something about it? Archie I don't want to marry anyone...unless they can show me they care about Martha and me for now on." Lizzie's eyes darkened as she decided to change the subject but couldn't think of a way to do so.

"What's wrong?" Archie noted Lizzie's distant stare as she _kept _something from him.

"Nothing, I'm going up to bed. We can battle this out in the morning. It's over with anyway, Compton and I are through!" Lizzie maneuvered out the library leaving Archie to finish not only his drink but Lizzie's too.

Justine started to pack a few of her belongings while Lenny stood in the doorway--hovering about--watching every move that his wife made, at first puzzled, then nervous, before becoming concerned about her leaving at this hour. Justine and Lenny had been together for years now, happily married, and cozy in their own home, and with their children. "The kids are down finally, Justine. Are you sure about this?"

"I have to see Lizzie," Justine's expression was strong-willed, determined, straight-laced, and all work, no play...something Lenny had grown accustomed too because she kept that nose to the grindstone stamina up when dealing with the Flying Fish restaurant's patrons, employees and vendors.

"You didn't tell her over the phone about it? What about Archie, shouldn't he be tending to Lizzie—she is his sister? Can't you just ring him?"

"And tell him what? My business is to be sorted with Lizzie, not my ex-partner. Len, don't worry I'm going up there for one night and coming right back. Lenny, Lizzie was in a miserable state over the phone. I believe she needs to see me in person and hear it from me face to face _about him_. I'll be back right away anyway..." Justine shuffled a couple shirts into the suitcase and a pair of pants too, before topping of the case with her toiletries bag and closing it shut.

Lenny walked slowly into the room just as Justine's stormy eyes caught his and he embraced her, "I understand completely, you need to do what's right where Lizzie and Martha are a concern, but do you really have to go?"

"Len, I do. I'll be back shortly. Kiss the babies and tell them Mummy loves them."

"I'll do more than that. Safe travels." Lenny grinned and Justine planted her lips to his before making way of out of their bedroom, and saying back, "I will, no need to worry, Lenny, you're lovely and brilliant..." as she headed towards the door.

Lenny laughed, "You've always told me that..."

Justine smiled and replied, "And I meant every syllable of it." Justine placed her suit coat on, straightened out the collar and then added her scarf before toting her luggage out of the flat.

The next day, late afternoon, Lizzie stood at the shop's register, showing Jess a few things about stocking the shelves.

"I wanted to Thank-you," Lizzie admitted to Jess with a warm friendly beam.

"For what?"

"Take over the shop, while I went on..."

"Aye, no problem, from the sounds of it, you needed to get away. I don't know how Molly and you run this place by yourselves," Jess whistled out as she placed a few more of Molly's paintings on the wall while Lizzie kept handing them too her.

"Well, thank-you."

"Look, we're going to be step sisters. This is a big deal for me, as I've never had a sister—let alone siblings. I've had close friends like Claire, but...?"

"I know what you mean." Lizzie winked wisely as she laughed...and then the shop door's bell tolled and the door opened while Lizzie turned her head, to view..."Justine?"

"Hello, bad timing?" Justine's mouth went into a smile and Lizzie stood behind the counter stunned to see her old friend.

"Ah, um, no, but...Jess, can you handle it okay?" Lizzie gazed up to Jess and Jess nodded her head, "Go on, you still have a weekend off, you know..."

Lizzie wandered over to Justine and out of the shop, "What are you doing here?" Lizzie gave Justine a hug and they both exchanged joyous glances, "It's good to see you..."

"And you. It's important Lizzie, why I've come. Can we get some tea somewhere?" Justine mentioned as Lizzie nodded her head towards a cafe across the way. The two women then took a walk and crossed the street. They both ordered tea and then sat down at a table on the sidewalk.

"First of all, you should have told me last night, you wanted to visit Martha and me, I would have been gladly to put you up somewhere."

"I have a place to stay and its no bother really—I don't need to run into you know who. Anyway, that's not why I'm here, How's Martha?"

"She's fine, Justine, like I spoke of her over the phone. Martha loves her school, her classmates, her teachers and she seems to be adjusting to life at the big house. I'm glad you're here, but what was the sudden rush to come up my way? What about Lenny, the children, and the restaurant?" Lizzie pursed her lips and sipped her tea before eyeing Justine mindfully.

"It's serious, Lizzie, that's why I came up," Justine changed the subject and got down to why she was in Glenbogle. Since Justine had told Lizzie she'd never voyage out of London, to Glenbogle again after her split from Archie.

"All right, I take it as that--something wrong with Lenny or the children?"

"It's about George."

Lizzie's face showed of some fear with her stammer, "What—about--him?" Justine reached out and placed a hand on hers. "Ah, Lenny and the children are fine—nothing's happened to them. Just when I called you last night, I became concerned after..."

"--after I told you about my horrendous night on the town?"

"There's a lot to it Lizzie. I needed to tell you it all in person... that's why I'm here," Justine noted as she sipped her tea too. Lizzie gave Justine another look of disapproval since she tainted their lovely talk with the name of her most recent ex, George.

**Chapter Six---Inverness Airport **

_Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try  
And fade away_

_  
Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave as you reach for me_

_  
Some say  
Better things will come our way  
No matter what they try to say you were always there for me  
Someway  
When the sun begins to shine  
I hear a song from another time  
And fade away  
And fade away_

_So far, so long, so far away  
So far, so long, so far away (away, away)_

_Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave as you reach for me_

_Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try_

_  
And fade away  
And fade away  
And fade away  
And fade away  
And fade away  
And fade away  
(someday)  
And fade away_

_Someday-Sugar Ray (1997)_

The next day, Justine wandered down from the second floor of rooms at Ghillie's Rest. Justine made way to the bar with her purse over her shoulders as she pulled out her credit card to pay for her night's stay. Gordon smiled at her as Justine smiled back, "How was it?"

"Good actually," Justine didn't complain about the lumpy mattress which was like a sack of King Edwards or the leaky bathroom sink which kept her up all night and instead asked to use the phone—"I need to ring a taxi since I don't have a cell phone reception up here, do you mind?"

Gordon turned the phone in her direction, "Be my guest." Gordon finished running her credit card through the credit card machine and handed it back to her with a pen and a tray so she could sign the slip of paper. Justine placed her John Hancock on the receipts and then her hand reached out for the receiver. Justine pulled out a business card for a taxi just as Archie wandered into Ghillie's as he walked right into the office looking for Paul, when he noticed that Paul wasn't there. Archie made way for the bar to ask Gordon, "Paul's not here yet?"

Justine froze, as she didn't turn around to greet Archie, instead listened for just a moment, and prayed it wasn't him. Gordon continued to talk to Archie.

"Not here yet—called said he was running late—something about taking Nigel to school."

"All right, you tell him to meet me up at the house then, since we have...Justine?" Archie walked up to the bar, "Well look at you, Justine, is that really you?"

Justine placed the receiver down on the cradle and turned to look at Archie as she replied, "Archie, fancy meeting you here."

"You would meet him here since he owns the place, lass," Gordon replied while Archie gave him one of his famous wide-eyed looks before adding, "Paul owns this place and I just help him run it on the side. What are you doing here, Justine?"

"Actually, I have a plane to catch so I'm going to be leaving soon once I ring a taxi," Justine said changing the subject of why she was in Glenbogle.

"No trouble, I can give you a ride to the airport," Archie gestured while Justine became increasingly uncomfortable at the idea of sitting in a truck with Archie for 45 minutes to and hour enroute to Inverness Airport.

"Um, no...I mean..."

"Don't be silly, Justine," Archie offered and encouraged while Justine kept telling him, 'no'.

"Archie, I really don't..."

"You should take the man up on his offer lass. It's less expensive than paying for a taxi," Gordon added his two cents and Justine fixed the strap to her purse over her shoulder before placing a hand on her tote-away luggage.

"That is true, Justine," Archie laughed as he waited for Justine to give in.

"All right," Justine and Archie walked towards the door and out onto the main porch. "You really don't have to do this."

"Justine, it's no bother," Archie said as he offered out a hand to take her luggage and place it in the back of the land rover. Justine climbed into the truck just as Archie did the same. The land rover putted down the track as Archie spoke up, "You could have stayed at the house and told me when you were going to be in the area."

"And deal with Lexie? I don't think so," Justine added smartly, remembering very well six years ago and how much Justine and Lexie didn't get along under the roof of the Glenbogle House. Archie concentrated on the road ahead of them, "How is Lexie?"

"Good, good. She's Lex, fine and dandy..." Archie rambled on and on to Justine while his hands guided the steering wheel while they drove away from Ghillie's Rest.

Jess stood behind the shop counter glancing up at the clock as the minute had hadn't moved a muscle since the last time she checked for the time. The shop hadn't had a customer for over an hour now. Jess sighed as she gazed out the shop window while fixing a display of Molly's latest paintings and antiques. Jess turned when she heard the door chime and turned to face Killwillie.

"Jessica, what a delightful surprise, is Molly about?" Killwillie gave Jess a smile. Jess didn't smile back, "Not for another hour or so."

"Dear girl what's a matter?" Killwillie noted Jess's glum face as she finished with the window display.

"Nothing really, just a wee bit bored," Jess admitted to Killwillie who gave her a laugh, "You're the first visitor to the shop since it's been opened."

"I hoped you'd say that," Killwillie replied as he winked at Jess but her sour facial expression didn't change. "I'm off to talk to Archie later in the day about an idea I have for a barn on my property...I know you went for land management so I thought I'd run it by Golly and Molly...?"

"Oh? Run what?" Jess's face lit up as she was tired of being indoors...she needed fresh air and the woods.

"To have you help me out with my latest project..." Killwillie went on to address his better business idea while Jess tuned in and then moments later Lizzie walked into the shop, "Morning Jess, hello Killwillie."

"How do you do, Lizzie?" Killwillie asked as Lizzie smiled, "Very well thank-you."

Archie and Justine arrived at the airport with about a half of an hour wait for her plane. Justine tried to talk Archie out of hanging out with her at the airport, but he insisted in finding out why Justine was in Glenbogle...

"It's no trouble, Justine. I'll buy you a cup of coffee?" Archie insisted as they wandered to the airport entrance while the electronic door whizzed open to let them inside.

"All right," Justine gave in while she wandered to a seating area which had a few tall tables with yellow table tops and high seats to match. Justine sat her self down as moments later Archie joined her at the table.

"You know, Lizzie mentioned you two hung out while she remained in London," Archie added before sipping his coffee and handing Justine her cup, "Two sugars and one cream."

"Thanks. You remembered?" Justine gave Archie a look of awe.

"Well, we were together for five years, of course I'd remember," Archie smiled and Justine placed a couple stands of her short hair behind her ear.

"Lizzie and Martha lived about two blocks from the restaurant."

"I remember that too."

"Anyway, Lizzie would come by with Martha a lot."

Archie's gaze went to engagement ring and wedding band on her left ring finger, as he changed the subject from Lizzie to Justine's personal life, he knew from Lizzie that..."You married Lenny?"

Justine shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her head nodded, 'yes'.

"I meant nothing wrong by it Justine, I just..."

"You never thought I'd get married after us? Lenny's helped me run the restaurant, you know..." Justine started to become defensive; however, Archie gave a tiny laugh and added, "I remember him helping you out too. Justine, you look terrific. You look happy."

"That's a good thing?" Justine's brows rose, and Archie nodded with a response, "A very good thing."

"I'm amazed at you Archie, been years since we've seen each other and you're---?"

"Civil? I don't hate you Justine for leaving me here in Glenbogle and I understand London's where your friends and family are..." Archie watched Justine pull out a wallet with a photograph as she set down the photo in front of Archie.

"Who are---?"

"Those are my children, Archie, my twins—Ned and Nancy. Actually, Lizzie helped me out a lot when I was pregnant with them...they will be three next month." Justine opened herself up to Archie.

Archie pulled out his wallet and a photograph, of Jayne and Wayne, "My twins, Jayne and Wayne. Lex's is expecting again."

"You don't waste too much time, do you?" Justine gave a laugh, a pleasant one as they both studied their photographs of each others sets of twins.

"Not really, the twins will turn two next month and Lex said she wanted one more...it's not another set of twins though."

"Archie, I came up here to see Lizzie..." Justine's tone of voice grew deeply concerned.

"Oh?"

Justine began to explain why she was in Glenbogle as Archie tuned in, both exchanged serious looks before they heard a boarding call for Justine's plane. Archie walked Justine to the gate waiting area...

"Well, this is it?" Archie said as Justine answered, "it is..."

"Thank-you for---?"

"Someone had to explain it to you, I'm just sorry Lizzie hasn't said anything to you _about George and all_."

"No worry, you better go or you'll be late," Archie and Justine stared at each other while Justine spoke out, "Bye Archie. If you come down to London, you should still stop in at the restaurant."

"Bye Justine and I will, one day, maybe." Archie and Justine waved to each other one last time while she disappeared down the boarding hall.

"Guess who I ran into at Ghillie's Rest? Guess who I drove to the airport and had a chat about you, Lizzie!" Archie's voice raised a few octaves as he stood before Lizzie in the small office of Molly's shop. Lizzie sat on a chair while glancing up at Archie, who kept exasperatingly placing his hands over his face and muttering on and on...

"I know you're upset, Archie, I can't believe Justine went ahead and told you about all of it."

"Lizzie, I'm relieved Justine told me about this George creep! Why didn't you say something when you first came home?" Archie started to pace the office and give Lizzie the third degree...

"I didn't want this to happen, Arch! You prancing back and forth, giving me your judgments and sticking your nose in..."

"I'm your brother! I have to make sure..."

"What to keep an eye on me?"

"Lizzie..." Archie whined as Lizzie stood up from the chair and walked back out on the shop's main room floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing to tell, Archie, there's nothing to tell."


	4. Parts 7 and 8

**Chapter Seven- Counting down the days to the Glenbogle Fishing Derby...**

A peaceful and at ease Claire sat on the rock listening to the birds while Duncan stood on shore. Claire smiled at Duncan as he grinned back and spoke, "Catch and release, it's just a flick of the wrist and you sail out yer hook and then call it back…really…" as Duncan swung his arm with the fishing rod and cast his line, just as he swung it back and then forth and back again over the river edge, and then the shore, back over the water; until the hook caught not just wind, but a green budded bush as well. Claire laughed while Duncan blushed and replied, "I'll go—get that."

Golly sat behind a few trees with binoculars, as he smiled at Duncan's awful cast and continued to view Claire. Golly tilted the binoculars in another direction just across the river as he noticed he wasn't the only one paying attention to what Claire and Duncan were doing. Golly lowered the binoculars, adjusted the strap to his shoulder pack and hiked down river.

Across the river, Ewan studied the pair, Claire all happy go lucky while Duncan showing her how to cast a fishing line. Ewan could hear her infectious giggling from where he sat, at first he smiled and then it faded when Ewan saw Duncan pull Claire close and place his hands on hers while they began to cast the fishing line. Duncan and Claire had invited Ewan along for their fishing lesson but he declined, until Lexie butted in and told him to go. Last minute, after Ewan had 'dinner' off, he simply told Claire and Duncan---he had other important stuff to do…like spy on them while they were alone. Ewan watched them while trying to remain 'unseen' until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped three feet. Golly shushed him, "Laddy,"

"Ah, Golly, what are ya doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same," Golly replied as his eyes narrowed in on Ewan.

"I just wanted to see what Duncan and Claire were up to, Golly, like you."

"Like me, aye?" Golly's brows then rose and he glanced at Ewan.

"That is why yer here, aye? Right Golly?" Ewan asked cheekily with a grin. Golly remained stern and stoic-before he added, "Son, ye might want to start dinner soon—do yer work up at the house?"

Ewan shook his head and gave a laugh, "Lexie's prepping dinner. She suggested she do it since Duncan and Claire offered me to fish with them earlier."

"So why aren't you?" Golly asked casually.

"Eh, Golly, me fish? Don't be flaming daft. Besides," Ewan nodded his head in Claire's direction, "She's enjoying," and then nodded his noggin towards Duncan's way, "his company more lately than mine anyway." Ewan sighed while Golly opened his shoulder pack and handed Ewan his binoculars. Ewan and Golly crouched down further behind the bushes while witnessing every move Duncan and Claire made.

"You're soft on her?" Golly pried while Ewan stopped viewing the binoculars and turned his head towards Golly.

"Nah, friend, Golly…mate," Ewan piped up and on instinct picked up the binoculars again to have another look-see of Claire. A wave of unknown emotion then filled his heart as Ewan trained the binoculars on her face. Ewan shrugged it off and sighed again.

"Ah, friend, you passed up fishing to watch her, aye?" Golly challenged, and then Ewan challenged back, "yea, like you, of course, me can't fish anyway."

"Not like me Laddy, I'm just afraid they might hurt each other," Golly answered truthfully.

"Yer looking out for 'em then?" Ewan inquired before handing the binoculars back to Golly so he could now see…

"Aye, son, that's right," Golly studied Claire's face. It was so much like her mother's that old memories came flooding back to him…

_Roughly twenty eight years ago…_

_"Ya know, fishing can be a contact sport," A young dashing and handsome Golly replied with a foolproof grin as he studied a sweet, kindred hearted and witty lass fly fishing in the middle of a river not far from her aunt's farm. Golly sat himself down on a rock waiting for the girl to say something…_

_"Depends on who's doing the contacting…'ello, you're Edgar, right?" The lass tipped her head towards Golly as she wore a knit hat and her red hair in two dangling downward criss-crossed braids. She also had on a white shirt, fishing overalls on and wellies too. She then cast her fishing line sent it far out along the river, swished the line back again, gave the line a quick tug and cast it out before her again…the young lass had rhythm with a fishing pole…_

_"That be I. You're Marjorie's…"_

_"I'm Annette, her niece, yes, you the next Elvis?" The lass studied Golly's hip leather jacket, his dyed jet 'black' hair and his red rugby shirt, and faded jeans and make a joke. Golly eyed her closely and then chuckled, "Not quite, still waiting for the calls from Hollywood."_

_"Aye, well, you didn't sound too badly at the rave last night," Annette winked, while continuing to wait for the trout to bite._

_Golly gave her a sideways look as he didn't remember her at the rave, where he sang last night with his 'band'. During his day he worked on the farm and at night, Golly loved to party with the best of them, "You were---?"_

_"Aye," the lass laughed, as Golly stared at her and asked, "trout biting?"_

_"Nope, maybe you should belt out a wee tune an' they will…" Annette punned again and this time with a smile. Golly shook his head and smiled again too, "Wanna try?" Annette offered Golly the fishing pole as she wadded to the shore and Golly helped her up. Once their hands touched together it was like they couldn't let go. Annette immediately pulled her hand away and practically dropped her fishing pole. Golly snagged it up quickly as the two started to embark on a trout fishing adventure. _

Ewan tossed and turned about in bed, before deciding to reach under his pillow and pull out the walkie talkie—his way of communicating with Claire. Ever since Claire moved into the house, they had their secret code---banging on the wall between their beds, separating their rooms…two knocks were, 'hello are you there?' Four knocks, one short and three long were, 'we need to chat,' and one knock was, 'turn on your walkie talkie."

Ewan raised his hand to the wall, at first he smoothed his hand down the wallpaper, feeling the texture of the paper under his fingertips and then he made a fist. One solid knock…Ewan waited, paused, prayed Claire was awake and well on the other side of the wall…

Claire had her light on as she read a book, just as she was about to remove her reading glasses from her face, and switch off her light, she peeked at the walkie talkie sitting on her bedside table and then reached out for it. Claire ran her fingers down the black box and heard the knock on the wall. Claire's mouth went into a simple child like beam as she switched the walkie talkie on.

"Yea?"

"You awake?"

"No, I'm asleep…"

"I can't sleep."

"Count sheep."

"Very funny, how many sheep are on your aunt's farm?" Ewan hit the talk button and grinned, he whispered into the device, relieved that Duncan slept through everything and their conversation.

"Twenty."

"Miss 'em?"

"Yea, s'pose, miss Tanner and Stedman too."

"Who are they?"

Claire raised the walkie talkie closer to the mouth and pressed the talk button, "the chancy sheep herders…you know, the---?" Claire released the button to hear Ewan say, "Dogs?"

"Aye, my bed warmers," Claire joked as Ewan beamed with a flirt, "Need a replacement?"

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yer the first I'll ring if I do."

"Ya sure?"

"Aye, very sure," Claire blushed and then said, "Night, Ewan, start counting…"

"Minutes that you'll ring me?" Ewan chuckled cheekily---wondering what Claire's reaction would be.

"The sheep, Ewan, the sheep, night."

"Claire?"

"Yea, Ewan?"

"You feel like going off for a ride with me tomorrow afternoon—since I have to see me mum?" Ewan asked curiously, hoping Claire would agree to it.

"Actually, I'm going fishing with Duncan tomorrow---otherwise I'd accept."

"Oh," Ewan lowered his voice and then added, "some other time then, night."

"Of course, night, Ewan."

Claire turned off the walkie talkie as her heart fluttered just a tiny bit, small unknown inkling of love, and then it went away.

A few days later, Claire and Duncan sat at the kitchen table on stools with a pair of narrow tipped tweezers, a magnify glass that Duncan had borrowed from Jess earlier and some curved tipped scissors. The specimen before them, a fly tie...or the beginning of looking like one, as Claire and Duncan studied the fish hook and its decorations. Duncan wrapped around yellow thread to hold on the trimmed wisps of the grouse feathers that they were using. Claire carefully guided Duncan on where to cut and trim the sparkly outer layer thread of the tie.

As Claire and Duncan worked on the fishing project, Ewan peeked in, as he watched, he listened and he grumbled...mostly because Duncan seemed to be taking up a lot of Claire's personal time lately because of the Glenbogle Fishing Derby and he didn't like it. Ewan's mouth went into a sinister cheeky grin as he tip-toed back into the kitchen with metal pans that he used to put underneath Lexie's herb plant pots on her gardening table outside of the castle.

"Take the reigns, darling," Claire laughed as she handed the scissors over to Duncan and he smiled, before trimming the grouse feather, "Main thing is you don't want to snip too much off the top...that's it...just a wee bit."

"Don't snip there," Claire insisted as she glanced diligently over Duncan's shoulder, "That's it pet..."

Duncan's tongue hung out of his mouth while he concentrated on where to clip the sparkly thread from the hook. Ewan with the two pans in his hand slowly crept up behind them. Duncan was about to finish the last touch of the fly tie. He reached in for a tiny clip with the scissors while holding onto the thread with the tweezers and scanning the tie through the enlarged glass...

CLANG! BANG!

Ewan regained Claire's attention after using his 'cymbals' right near Duncan's head.

"Ach!" Duncan hollered out startled as he snipped off a few feather strands too much on the fly tie and Claire grumbled aloud, while Ewan's evil grin formed once again, "Ewan!" Claire was quick on her feet as she grabbed one of Ewan's metal pans and proceeded to chase him around the kitchen, "Ewan!"

Ewan cackled out, "Nuh-uh! Too slow!" Ewan stuck out his tongue while making sure the kitchen table was between the both of them. Claire dodged to the left just as Ewan dodged to the right and Duncan shouted out, "Quit it!"

Claire dodged right around the table, bopping Ewan on the head with the tin pan just as Golly strolled on in.

Ewan spoke right up as Golly eyed the trio, "Ah, come on Claire! Duncan's hopeless at fly tying as you are at fishin'..."

"Not the point!" Claire stopped, "You broke his concentration...I told you he needs..."

"Duncan's concentration or yours? Ya know, Duncan's got work to do---doesn't he Golly?" Ewan muttered while staring at Duncan and rolling his eyes, Duncan and Claire tipped their heads at Ewan, wondering what he was getting at.

"What's that s'pose to mean?" Claire narrowed her eyes in, just as Golly replied, "Enough!"

"Sorry, Golly," Ewan immediately replied.

"Lass, I came looking for my magnify glass," Golly were about to retrieve it his eyes studied the other neatly done fly ties on the tackle box. Golly stared at the ties and then glanced in Claire's direction, "this yer handy work?"

"Blee-heh! Yeah, right…" Ewan rolled his eyes egging Claire on.

"Aye, it is," Claire answered as she stuck out her tongue at Ewan when Golly wasn't looking.

"Neat and tidy work, lass," Golly gave a nod of his head. Duncan gave Golly a look since he rarely gave anyone compliments about fly tying…or at least rarely Duncan.

"My mother showed me how actually. Very easy to do…Golly, you okay?" Claire gave him a stern look and then asked. Golly just tapped down the bill of his hat and gave her another nod, with a grunt, "Nothing I can't handle, lass. Make sure you teach the boy the ropes of tying."

Golly winked as he wandered out of the kitchen. Once Golly was outside he blew out a breath and his mind shifted again...

_Golly had changed his 'look' the next few days, while he continued to work on the barn, he studied Annette from a far…his leather jacket had vanished, replaced with a coat for rough weather, all beige fabric, a navy sports shirt with a collar and then a pair of cargo pants---Golly tried to impress Annette with his change of clothing and pace. He wasn't some hot shot wannabe pop star who wandered the highlands playing at raves and working odd jobs; he was an ordinary nice guy. Annette wandered over his way as he stood on ladder painting a sign and tried to make like he wasn't viewing her._

_"Hello, Edgar?"_

_"Annette," Golly continued to swipe his paint brush onto the barn sign and not cast his sight to her._

_"Aye, Edgar, tea time?"_

_"I got work to do…" Golly spoke right up, and then sighed when he noticed Annette's face drop at him 'turning her down, "I s'pose, I could do with a cuppa?"_

_Annette grinned as he joined her, climbing down off the ladder and following closely behind her as they journeyed towards the old farm house. Golly and Annette entered the house, as he made way behind her and entered the kitchen his eyes set on a table of fishing hooks, a tackle box and fly fishing contents…_

_"You make these?"_

_Golly sat himself down at the kitchen table and nodded his head towards Annette's fly fishing crafts._

_"Aye, sure did," as Annette handed him a cup of tea and then set her cup of tea on the table with a plate of biscuits and sat down beside Golly. Annette and Golly paused for a moment, not sure of what to say until they both spoke at the same time…_

_"Ah."_

_"So?"_

_They both smiled nervously again, before finally sipping their teas and exchanging looks. Moments passed until they leaned into each other sweetly and then kissed._

**Chapter Eight---Heart to Bruised Heart**

A day later, Claire and Duncan were fishing again since Lexie had given Claire some time off from the twins. Duncan was in heaven. He knew of a rave not far off from Glenbogle and decided to invite Claire to go with him. Well, he almost invited her…Duncan just hadn't found the right time to ask her yet.

"Claire?" Duncan placed a fly tie lure onto the fishing twine of the rod. Claire stood at the shore getting a rhythm going with her pole before she cast her line, "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" Duncan stuttered about as his face gave off a questioning, fearful, and half smiling expression.

"There's a rave tonight and you're asking me to go with?" Claire finished his question, just as Duncan gave her a bewildered look, wondering how she knew, "You've been stuttering on your words since we left the house or just plain quiet. Plus you seem to cutely sweat yer brow and get an expression of 'what by golly am I doing?'---

"Actually Lexie told me you were thinking about asking me to a rave tonight—something about how you asked her once and to be sure to head you off at the pass before comparing us as bonniest lasses north of Perth."

Duncan's face eased as he gave out a laugh, "You are the bonniest lass that I know."

"Ah, flattery, friendly and all, Dunc, but not necessary since---I'll go with you. Let's get fishing-hey?"

"Aye," Duncan was all smiles now and thrilled that Claire had agreed to go with him to the rave.

Late that night, Ewan heard laughing out in the hallway, and then a loud---shush! Ewan squinted his eyes at the clock and then flip flopped on his bed before he placed his pillow over his head. The sounds were pretty distracting for one who tried to sleep. Claire had been gone for hours, same with Duncan, and Ewan had no idea where they went until Golly told him at dinnertime--- 'Off to a rave.'

Ewan grumbled something incoherent before picking up the walkie talkie and turning it on. Ewan didn't check to see if Duncan was fast asleep on the top bunk of their beds. Ewan was about to do their 'secret' knock on the wall to ask Claire if she was awake when he heard coming from the walkie talkie…

"I had a great time tonight, ye betta go though…" It was Claire's voice alright, coming in loud and clear and then laughter followed as Duncan and Claire began tickling each other, and landing in a pile on Claire's bed. Claire's walkie talkie fell between the bed and the wall which it was up against. Claire's book slid right off and the talk button had been pressed in after all of the commotion…Claire and Duncan hadn't noticed the walkie talkie…

Ewan's emotions stirred at the giggles---becoming increasingly annoyed at hearing Claire with Duncan. Ewan in just his knickers and a tee shirt toppled out of bed with the walkie talkie in his hands--- "What the heck? It's 2am and she's goofing off with Duncan at this hour? What's this world comin' too?" Ewan huffed exasperatedly, and began to turn green with envy.

Ewan then heard while listening to the banter through the voice piece of the walkie talkie, "I better get on, yer right, you're just so much fun to pal around with Claire. Hard to believe the Derby is just days away, I'll miss teaching you how to fish…"

Duncan smiled warmly as Claire peered over to him, unsure about how to answer back. They sat on the bed beside each other as a moment of awkward silence wavered in, just as, Duncan and Claire were about to lean into each other. Ewan didn't knock on the door, but barged in. Duncan and Claire jolted away from each other. Claire zeroed her eyes onto Ewan, who was holding the walkie talkie, which belted out, "Ewan?"

Just as Claire said it...

"You've b—been listening in?" Claire glanced at the walkie talkie and eyed Ewan once again.

"Yea, you might wanna learn to use the off button!" Ewan narrowed his eyes in and grunted.

"What's gotten into you?" Duncan shook his head quite confused because he had never seen Ewan act this way.

"Me?" Ewan snipped and glared at Duncan, who gave Ewan an odd return look.

"It's 2am! One can't get beauty sleep with this kissy-kissy ruckus going on!" Ewan groaned, just as Claire turned to Duncan, "Ye better go."

"Yea, mebbe so," Duncan continued to focus his sight on Ewan. Claire led Duncan out of the room and turned to Claire standing out in the hall, "Ya sure about me goin' right? I mean I don't wanna leave you with the likes of him…"

"Duncan, it's leaving him with me that you should worry about. I'll help you out in tomorrow with the signs for the Derby aye?"

Duncan hung his head and then added, "Aye?"

"Yea," Claire shut the door to her room, "Okay, Ewan spill the beans!"

Ewan muttered and grumbled before sitting on Claire's bed, "I don't quite know how to explain it…"

"Well, start explaining it," Claire crossed her arms and strode up to Ewan before sitting herself down beside Ewan and fixing her floral print frock so that the bottom hem hung past her knees and the scarf around her neck.

"I dunno, I kinda thought with you moving in here, Claire, we'd be hanging out more," Ewan confessed while keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"Ewan, I'm sorry we haven't been, just I've been spending---?"

"A lot of time with Duncan, yea, but why, I mean, what's he got that I don't?" Ewan replied childishly.

Claire sat there and blinked, wondering how to answer him. And then…she knew.

Ewan started to ramble about his qualities like Claire didn't know about them, when she did, "I mean I can cook ya know—I'm the top house chef according to Lexie and I have a three wheeled car that mum gave me when I moved in here---what's Duncan got?"

Claire dipped her face in and pressed her lips to Ewan's cheek, and then Ewan turned his head as his lips brushed hers. Ewan and Claire were quite stunned at their response to being alone together. It didn't seem to matter, until Ewan remembered Claire's walkie talkie and stopped kissing her, hopped off the bed onto the floor to search for it and switch it off. Claire laughed as Ewan resurfaced from under the bed with the walkie talkie in his hand.

Ewan zipped onto the bed again and his lips met Claire's while they snuggled their bodies into each other.

Claire forgot about how she looked when she was with Ewan. Ewan grasped at her scarf while they kissed, just as Claire broke free from the kiss and sat up right.

"What's a matter?"

"You think we're doing the right thing, Ewan?"

"I dun't get you…I thought you wanted me to take you to bed?"

"Ah? Why?"

"Haven't you ever met your perfect someone?" Ewan piped up as Claire turned her head to glance at him. Claire became self-conscious of her body once again and made sure the scarf covered her chest so Ewan couldn't see a thing---well, one thing, her scar.

"I—I…" Claire began but Ewan continued, "You know someone who really knocked your socks off?"

Claire laughed now quite nervous, "Um, not sure how to answer that."

"Claire, you're special, pretty, kind, caring…you have a marvelous figure…you're---?" Ewan tried to flatter her since he meant every word. Claire became standoffish, something Ewan had never dealt with before. Claire was always so friendly and confident and suddenly she closed herself off to him.

"Night Ewan, you need to leave."

"I tell you, I put me wee heart on the line and you want me to up and go?"

"I don't know what else to say really. Ewan, you're lovely, but I need to get to bed."

"Claire, right, then…there's nothing wrong with the idea of you and me, is there? Is that why you've put on the brakes so suddenly?"

"We're mates you and me, and nothing will change it, will it?" Claire hoped Ewan wouldn't be upset that she's not ready to start anything with him when she's confused about Duncan. Something else plagued her, how Ewan would react when her body wasn't as perfect as he said it was.

"No, I s'pose not," Ewan rolled his eyes, "It's my comment about your body that's thrown you, isn't it?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you look great without the scarf," Ewan leaned in and stole a kiss from Claire whilst tugging the scarf around her neck. The undone scarf revealed…a very massive looking chest scar which started just below the base of her neck. Claire stared at Ewan uncomfortably and then stammered, "Get out."

"What's that?" Ewan eyed the scar and then Claire who did her best to cover it right up.

"It's nothing I can't handle or deal with…"

"Claire?"

"I said go, Ewan. Go to bed, forget this has ever happened," Claire immediately replied.

"Claire, what's wrong with---?"

"Me? Ewan, drop it, go…" Claire swiftly scooted Ewan out the door and shut it. Ewan stood in the hall, in dark, quite baffled at Claire.

The next morning, a Saturday breakfast, Ewan served a first round to the family and then went back to the kitchen to make a second round of eggs, toast, marmite soldiers, fresh fruit and juices. Lexie, Archie, twins, Molly, Golly, Jess, Lizzie and Martha, aside from Claire, Paul, Susan and Nigel surrounded the ancient table all nibbling away and enjoying each other's company. However, Duncan and Minnie were off to have breakfast at Aunt Liz's in the village.

"I guess these faces need wiping?" Lexie laughed as Wayne had his whole face covered, especially his cheeks, with ketchup from his eggs. Claire smiled as she sat on the other side of Wayne, "I'll get it," as Claire stood up from the table and decided to face the lions, well, erhm, a lion---Ewan that is.

Claire stepped into the kitchen as techno music came floating into one ear and other of the other. Claire felt pretty crummy for sending Ewan away last night, she felt worse for allowing her insecurity of her scar to set in. She never told him about her heart transplant, in all of their conversations she never once thought about telling him---Claire told others about the transplant, but they weren't Ewan.

Ewan flipped a few pancakes in the fry pan while whistling out a wee tune. He sent a couple down on a plate, and then in a separate small fryer, eggs and bacon sizzled away…Ewan then transferred the eggs and bacon to a plate as well. Ewan had a refilled huge fruit platter on the kitchen island and a few pitchers of freshly squeezed orange juice and then apple juice too. Claire wandered over to a couple drawers and pulled out a two bibs and then turned to look at Ewan. He knew she was there however he kept his eyes on the food.

"Ewan,"

"Wha--?" Ewan answered Claire still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry really,"

"Yea, sure, me too," Ewan said all sarcastic, shrugged his shoulders and continued to chop up peeled oranges and shove the pieces into a by hand juicer.

Ewan decided he would leave well enough alone as Claire had suggested last night. The hard part was he still really liked her...

"Look, I apologize for being brash with you last night. I didn't mean to wind you up…"

"Claire, you sent me away, you were obviously distraught about something or the fact that I'm not someone---Duncan," Ewan grimaced as he squished the orange half down on the juicer and out splish-splashed some juice into a small pitcher.

"Please can we leave Duncan out of this?" Claire proposed quietly.

"Yea, sure, whatever ya say," Ewan added smugly and foolishly and then said out of anger, "Yanno, Claire when you asked if we would still be mates? Well, we're not and infact, I don't like the likes of you anymore---we're fanatically different you and me. Go Claire…get on with it. Plant yer self with Duncan an' have a happy life."

Claire stared at Ewan while pondering her reply. She decided not to say anything and just walked out of the kitchen, as tears started to fill her eyes. She wiped her face with a bib and then continued onto the dining area. Ewan being cruel wasn't something she had anticipated. Claire just wanted to smooth things over yet the damage was done.

Claire walked into the dining room as her eyes met Susan's. Susan picked up on Claire's sudden mood change. Claire announced, "here's the bibbies for the babes."

Lexie smiled and laughed as Claire forced herself to be happy and grinned flawlessly back. Susan could tell something was wrong with Claire as her eyes met Claire's again as she looked tremendously troubled and not acting her usual self.

Moments later, Killwillie wandered in from the main close as he carried a few slips of mail with him and his briefcase, "Archie? Paul? Oh Ewan, there you are---Craig stopped in, and delivered me the wrong mail."

"Aye," Ewan grabbed the mail and then said to Killwillie while walking down the hall, "I'll be getting 'em," Ewan left the main room, as he traveled into the dining room, he noticed a slip of mail for Claire. Ewan placed the mail in front of Claire and didn't look at her just as Claire avoided eye contact with him and Susan observed her sister and Ewan closely. Ewan announced Killwillie's arrival, "Sir Killwillie, boss."

"Oh good," Archie beamed while saying to the breakfast club—his dear family, "Right then, enjoy the rest of breakfast, Paul and I have something to talk to Killwillie about."

"Right on," Paul smiled as he rose from the table and gave Susan's shoulder a quick rub and grinned at Nigel.

Susan stared at Claire as she viewed the mail and then opened it. Lexie tipped her head to Claire, "You all right?"

"It's Aunt Marjorie… she says she's become unable to tend to the farm and wants to sell it," Claire's face then saddened as she glanced from Lexie to Susan.


	5. Epilogue

**F is for future and R is for recently**

**Epilogue-FFF/Prologue-RRR**

The fire engine red Royal Mail truck zoomed towards Glenbogle House just before the mail carrier stepped on the break, shifted into park and the door wheeled open. The carrier snatched a stack of mail and then strode over to the house.

Jess was the one at the door to accept the tower of bills, letters and one very important post card which lie on top. "Hi, thanks, yeah," Jess replied as she waved the postman on. Jess sorted through the mail and placed piles for everyone…Archie, Lexie, House, Duncan, Claire, Ewan, Molly, Lizzie…while Jess figured out which mail went where Sean appeared at the top of the steps. Sean watched Jess for a few moments before descending down the stairs. Sean tip toed up behind Jess as she sorted the mail…Sean embraced her from behind as Jess tried to continue her sorting job… "This is for you."

Jess wiggled out of his arms with a big grin and handed him a letter. Sean added, "It's from the university."

"Important?" Jess eyed Sean intently as he opened the letter and skimmed down the page while unfolding it.

"Very," Sean sighed as Jess stared at him and then became impatient for an answer other than 'very.'

"What's this about Sean? You've been up here for days…"

"Jess, I know you weren't ready to live together. I know my coming here out of the blue was a shock…"

"It wasn't just a shock, it burst the bubble," Jess joked as Sean laughed. The last conversation that they had had before Jess broke it off was about Sean's bubble theory for his economics class. The past few days…Sean and Jess were back on.

"I got my sabbatical…"

"Which means you got the grant!" Sean nodded his head as Jess threw her arms around him and then planted a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Just as Sean and Jess cheered about Sean's letter…Lizzie and Graeme wandered right in. Lizzie chanted instantly, "You two look cozy…why the smiling happy faces?"

"Sean got the grant for his sabbatical!" Jess piped right up. Lizzie and Graeme beamed, "Congrats! Well done!"

"For how long?" Lizzie asked while Sean replied, "One year."

Lizzie picked up her mail pile, as she shifted through it, an air mail letter with pc type—Lizzie's name and Martha's came. Graeme glanced at Lizzie, "Everything all right?"

Jess and Sean looked at each other and then at a perplexed Lizzie.

"I'm fine. Just a letter, nothing major I'll open it later on." Lizzie smiled, just as Lexie and Archie rolled in.

"How was the scan?" Lizzie asked hopeful and cheery as she shoved the letter into her handbag and grinned ear to ear.

Lexie said with pride, "It's a girl…"

"Well that's what the midwife thinks," Archie replied slightly disappointed.

Lexie put an arm around her husband and added warmly, "Poor Arch—he wanted another 'man' around the house."

Jess handed Archie a stack of mail as he stopped pouting, brushed his lips to Lexie's cheek while they placed their hand on the postcard of Ireland. Lexie zoomed in on the photo on the postcard, "Ireland?" she asked while staring at Archie.

img src"http/img. alt"Image hosted by Lizzie brightly beamed, while she concluded, "It's gotta be Katrina! Right Arch?"

Archie read the back of the postcard, scanning his eyes along Katrina's penmanship as Lexie joined Lizzie and began to pester him for information—Katrina's _big_ news.

img src"http/img. alt"Image hosted by handed the postcard to Lizzie who jumped up and down and hugged Graeme tight. "She's pregnant! I'm going to be a god mother! I'll ring her right now!"

Lexie replied with a grin, "Sounds like wedded bliss is still with them…" Lizzie took off to the phone table. She snatched up the phone, undoing the phone from the jack and plug before venturing away, in hopes to call Katrina and Fergal.

"Hello Susan," Sean spoke up, as Susan smiled at Sean, "I still can't believe you're here you know!" Susan said excitedly, "I bet you can't either, Jess?"

Jess immediately defined, "No I can't either."

Jess didn't have issues with Susan and Sean knowing each other years and years ago whilst at university—they were chummy, dated once or twice, but decided they were better off as friends--- and lost touch when Susan started her career eons ago. It was Paul, who did, and he shot Sean a very strict and slightly irritated glance, but the letter in Jess's hands distracted him from saying some clever retort. Archie noted another important piece of business…a letter from Lagganmore Distillery _or Amanda MacLeish _as Archie was about to accept it from Jess...

"I'll take that," Paul grabbed the letter from Jess before it went into Archie's hands as Archie looked at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"I dealt with her, and I'll see what it is she also wants."

"I know you gave her three barrels of special malt whiskey so you could keep Ghillie's and my 15,000 pounds---the price of those shares, I would have done it too---aside from also giving Amanda 20 percent of the business profits for the next six months." Archie stated bluntly.

"You know what they say bribery works quite well," Paul grinned at Archie.

"Paul?" Susan asked as she watched him read the letter.

Paul solidly nodded his head, and answered back, "Amanda's dropped the court hearing against us and she's happy to do business."

A wave of relief swept over all of their faces except Archie's.

"The question is how we are going to get by," Archie frowned as Sean spoke up, "For a land dinosaur, I have just the solution for you. Do you have the time to chat?"

Archie gave Sean a look of interest while they made way to the library, "I might say I do."

Graeme had his own business to tend too. He kissed Lizzie lightly while she hid herself in the utility closet near by and sat on a chair trying to dial Katrina's number.

Graeme inquired sweetly, "Dinner?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Lizzie added as she waved him away before rattling into the receiver, "Katrina! Hey! Yes, I got it you silly woman!"

Graeme walked out of the house and just as he reached his car, he pulled out a black box, cracked it open to display…a diamond ring.


End file.
